<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taking Chances by smhfiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874965">Taking Chances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smhfiction/pseuds/smhfiction'>smhfiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex and Kara are blood sisters, Alex is Kryptonian, Alpha Alex Danvers, Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Kara is not Supergirl, Lena has a daughter, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Minor Sanvers, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Original Characters - Freeform, Slow Burn, Sort of but not really Beauty and the Beastish, SuperCorp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:26:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smhfiction/pseuds/smhfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to give her daughter a good life, Lena takes drastic measures to make sure that happens. Going as far as volunteering to become the mate of a Kryptonian Alpha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3011</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first foray into the Alpha, Beta, Omega dynamic. Bear with me as I navigate this world. </p><p>I was inspired to write this after reading The Collection by Emilia_Rowan. I took the concept and am putting my spin on it. I’ve wanted to try this dynamic for a while and took the plunge.</p><p>I don’t have a posting schedule for this yet, but I try to update once a week. </p><p>*There is a brief mention of suicide in this chapter.*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena closed her eyes and willed her daughter to fall asleep. This was the fourth night in a row that the baby woke up crying and kept her up half the night. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d gotten a full night’s sleep, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.</p><p>Emmy was only two months old, but Lena already knew she would do anything to make sure the little girl had the best life she could give her. Every time she looked at the chubby cheeks and the wisp of red hair on top of her head, Lena melted.</p><p>No matter what she had to do, Emmy would grow up knowing she was loved and free to be who she wanted to be. Right now, that wasn’t possible, considering she lived with her mother. Nothing she could ever do would please Lillian. She was never good enough, smart enough, pretty enough, cut-throat enough. It got worse after Lex was sent to prison for bombing a Kryptonian ship. All five hundred lives aboard, a mix of aliens and humans, were lost.</p><p>Two years ago, when the Kryptonians first entered Earth’s atmosphere it had caused chaos. Things quieted down when the Kryptonians didn’t invade, but rather talked with the heads of countries to come to an understanding and sign a treaty with the people of Earth.</p><p>The Kryptonians’ were a dying race, no fault of their own. Their planet was attacked, and tens of millions were killed. Those that lived took to ships and soon made a new planet their home that they named Argo. They were prospering in all areas except for one. Reproduction.</p><p>On Krypton their society was made up of Alpha’s, Omega’s ,&amp; Beta’s. With Alpha’s being the more dominate of the three. There were male and female Alpha’s with the female’s having male reproductive organs. It was fascinating when Lena sat down and studied it. Odd, to her, but fascinating.</p><p>Her mother and brother had been appalled and made sure everyone knew that the aliens weren’t to be trusted. Lena usually blew off all their ramblings, but all that changed when Lex went insane. Even being convicted, Lillian was still proud of him and Lena knew she would never be Lillian’s favorite. Honestly, she didn’t want to be. Lillian barely accepted Emmy as it was. She didn’t want Emmy to grow up in a household full of hate.</p><p>When the Kryptonian’s world was destroyed a gas was released that killed over two thirds of their remaining Omega’s and those that were left found it difficult to conceive. Beta’s were sterile by nature so weren’t impacted by the virus. In order to grow their world and increase their population they needed to reproduce, and the women of Earth were a compatible species.</p><p>The made a deal with the people of Earth. Any woman who passed their exams and tests and wanted to leave Earth for a chance at a new life on a new world could volunteer. Once they volunteered and were accepted the rest of their choices were out of their hands. The Kryptonians had system in place to match humans with Alpha’s. Once matched, they would be bonded and Kryptonians mated for life. It was a huge endeavor and not one anyone should take lightly.</p><p>Lately, Lena was thinking about doing just that, but the only hiccup she could find was they only wanted women without children. In her mind, it was a small obstacle to overcome and she hoped if she looked desperate enough, they would take pity on her and accept her into the program. A life with a stranger that she was bonded to on another planet couldn’t be worse than her life now.</p><p>She didn’t mind her work at LuthorCorp. In fact, she loved working in the labs, but working for her mother was another matter. She wanted to get out on her own. To create new things on her own. When she tried to join a start-up with her friend Jack, her mother had threatened to cut her off. With a baby on the way, Lena knew she couldn’t make it on her own.</p><p>Lillian had been furious when she found out Lena was pregnant. Lena hadn’t been happy about it either, but she said no when Lillian suggested an abortion. She may not remember the man she slept with or anything about that night, but the baby was hers and the last thing she was going to do was terminate. Emmy deserved a chance at life and all her love and Lena would give it freely.</p><p>She hadn’t read anything where a Kryptonian wouldn’t love a child that wasn’t theirs so she wasn’t sure why that stipulation was in place. She’d read through the pamphlet a dozen times and couldn’t find an answer.</p><p>She had a plan though and  would see it through to the end. She had a bag packed with her and Emmy’s things. Along with a recipe for the formula she was feeding Emmy that she hoped she would be able to replicate on Argo. To Lena it was just another strike against her that she couldn’t produce enough breast milk to feed Emmy. She kept their things to one backpack and Emmy’s carrier. That would be simple enough not to give anyone that might be following her cause to be suspicious. Considering her mother had her followed every day.</p><p>The one hiccup would be actually going into the building. She would have to be quick. Once inside, she was sure her mother’s goons would follow her in and she hoped whoever worked inside wouldn’t allow them to drag her away.</p><p>At twenty-six she was ready to take back her life and give Emmy the childhood she deserved. Even if that was on another planet. Hopefully, tomorrow would be the start of a new life. If going to the Kryptonian embassy didn’t work, she would run. At this point, she had no other choice. Relying on and living with Lillian wasn’t an option anymore.</p><p>******************************</p><p>Kara bit back a groan and punched the bag hanging in front of her a little bit harder. Sweat gathered on her forehead and dripped down her nose. She disliked being under the yellow sun and was grateful when she and Alex came up with a way to mimic their red sun. While some of her fellow crewmates enjoyed their newfound powers, Kara detested them.</p><p>She may not like who she was, exactly, but she didn’t want to be something different. Besides, she enjoyed keeping her body in top shape and at home she wouldn’t have the advantage of a yellow sun to give her strength. An unfair advantage wasn’t an advantage at all.</p><p>Even when the door opened, she continued her workout.</p><p>“You’ve been in here for three hours, Kara. Let’s get something to eat.”</p><p>With a final punch, Kara stopped and turned to her sister. They looked nothing alike, but their parents were adamant they were both their kids. Losing first their mother than their father had almost torn them both apart and if not for Alex, Kara knew she would have given up long ago. It had been hard since they’d been gone.</p><p>Where Alex wore the black uniform of a medical officer, Kara wore the blue and white uniform indicating she was an officer in the security forces. What she wanted was to be a scientist but being accepted by your peers was the first step into the science guild and Kara was considered an outcast by most everyone on Argo. Which forced her out of her dream career.</p><p>Finding Earth and signing a treaty with them was the best thing they could have done for their people, but Kara was ready to go home. She would be glad when the next two weeks were over, and they could go back to Argo. So far, almost two thousand women had been accepted and were already matched with their receptive mates. Kara was happy for them. She was happy for Alex. Alex who was matched with a woman named Maggie Sawyer.</p><p>Kara didn’t know what her story was, but Alex seemed happy enough and they seemed to get along. Maggie had come aboard a few weeks before and her and Alex had dinner together every night. Kara knew Alex finding a mate was coming and she knew Alex would need time to bond with her new mate, but it hurt knowing Alex and their friends were being matched up. Being alone wasn’t something Kara liked or even wanted, but it was a truth she wouldn’t be able to deny much longer.</p><p>She knew she would never be mated. When the virus hit, it not only wiped out most Omega’s, but it affected a small number of Alpha’s as well. Three to be exact. The other two had killed themselves over the shame of not being a true Alpha.</p><p>Kara was sterile.</p><p>A sign that she was less-than in the eyes of ninety-nine percent of the Alpha’s,  Omega’s, &amp; Beta’s on Argo. Alex, Astra, nor their friends never looked at her differently, but Kara felt different. Knowing that she would never be able to sire a pup made her feel like an imposter. All she’d ever wanted was a family. A mate and pups, but that wasn’t possible for her and she knew she would never be matched with anyone because the whole purpose of the treaty was to produce more offspring. And no respectable Kryptonian would ever choose her freely, not even an Omega who couldn’t conceive or a Beta.</p><p>All the governments of Earth agreed that only women without children would be allowed to participate. Their reasoning was that a child deserved to grow up with their entire family supporting them and Kara agreed. She knew there were some families who didn’t care, but she also knew, those were the women that would never be considered. Kara would have gladly accepted a human child as her own, but the Kryptonian council made sure that would never happen.</p><p>“What about Maggie?”</p><p>“What about her?” Alex pushed off the wall she was leaned up against.</p><p>“You usually eat dinner with her.” Kara took off her gloves and shoved them in her bag, then swung the bag over her shoulder.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“For what?’</p><p>“I’ve been spending all my time with her and that’s not fair to you.”</p><p>“Alex, you two have just met. Of course, you want to spend time with her. She’s your mate. I understand.”</p><p>“Maybe, but I’ve been neglecting our time together and Maggie understands how important you are to me. Dinner with you then breakfast with her.”</p><p>“Okay.” Kara accepted Alex’s hug but when she pulled her arm back the sleeve of her shirt rode up and she quickly pulled it back down. Being sterile was hard enough but add to that the scars and burn marks that littered half of her body and part of her face and she knew she would never be accepted by most of society who considered her a monster. It was one reason why she was glad she would never be matched with anyone. She didn’t have anything to offer her. Not in looks or money.</p><p>Her house was modest, and while she loved the garden and greenhouse, it was barely big enough for her. It would never be big enough for someone else or children. She would give anything to have a family of her own but knew it was only a dream. No one deserved to be saddled with her.</p><p>The mess hall was semi-full when they finally made it down there after Kara’s shower. Kara loved talking and meeting new people but most of the new women from Earth steered clear of her. Partly because of what she looked like and partly because their Alpha’s forbid them from talking with her.</p><p>“You know what’s funny?” Alex asked after they were sat down at General Astra’s table.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You could kick every one of their asses. I would bet on you all day every day. They’re all a bunch of losers.”</p><p>“Alex.”</p><p>“No, Little One, she’s right. They would all lose up against you because you’re stronger, and more disciplined then them. I wish you wouldn’t bow down to them. You’re an Alpha just like them. Don’t sell yourself short.”</p><p>“I’ll try.” They had this conversation at least one a week and Kara loved them for trying. She would never allow anyone to physically hurt her, but there was nothing she could do when they threw their insults at her. The only reason she was allowed in security was because of Astra’s pull but she was good at her job and had quickly won over her supervisor and quickly rose in the ranks. It was one of the things she was most proud of. She put over half of her payment back each week to save, but for right now, she didn’t have anything or anyone to spend it on.</p><p>“Good. Tomorrow morning, I have to go to Earth and oversee the Embassy.”</p><p>Alex snickered. “Didn’t you say yesterday that they wouldn’t dare send you down there.”</p><p>“Watch it, Alexandra.”</p><p>“Yes, Ma’am.”</p><p>“They want me to go through the final applications so we can wrap this up.”</p><p>“Well, good luck.” Kara finished one bowl of her pudding and started on the second one.</p><p>“I don’t need luck.”</p><p>Kara sat quietly while Alex and Astra talked about Maggie. Seeing Alex come alive and be animated was nice to see. She would have to spend more time with Maggie. Alex deserved for her to be invested in their relationship and hopefully in the near future they would have children running around that Kara could help with.</p><p>“Kara don’t stay up too late,” Astra said as she stood.</p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p>“Alex.”</p><p>“Aunt Astra.”</p><p>Alex patted her hand when Astra walked away. “How about ice cream in my room.”</p><p>Kara finished her pudding. “I would love that.”</p><p>“You throw our trash away and I’ll get our ice cream.”</p><p>“Sounds good.” Kara grabbed their tray’s and made her way to the trash receptacle. She stood in line and stepped back when a human turned and almost ran into her. When the woman’s eyes widened Kara took another step back.</p><p>“I’..I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s all right. No harm done.” Kara stepped around her and threw their trash away before meeting Alex at the door.</p><p>“What was that about?”</p><p>“I have no idea.” But she did. The woman’s Alpha was Lar-Bok and he and Kara did not get along. There was no telling what he told her. Now, not only would she have to deal with the disgust of the other Alpha’s faces, now she could add their mates to the mix.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I only expected this to be from Kara and Lena’s POV, then this chapter happened.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Astra nodded to a subordinate as she entered the facility and walked toward the back office where she would be looking over applications and interviewing potential mates. Coming to Earth was never something she wanted to do and was content to stay on the ship, but would carry out her orders.  </p><p>“General Astra.”</p><p>“Lydia.” Lydia was a good solider but lacked the skill needed to be a commander. Though this was the perfect job for her.</p><p>“You’ll be working in here today.”</p><p>“Why is it that I’m working here at all?” She tracked her eyes around the office which was neat but to cluttered for her personal tastes.</p><p>“We wanted someone with a skilled eye to go over the last of the applicants.”</p><p>Astra hummed and walked to the desk and sat down. “You’re dismissed.” She opened the nearest folder and after reading two lines threw it away. It was going to be a long day.</p><p>***********</p><p>“This is the third Monday you’ve taken off this month, Lena.” Lena finished her coffee then set the cup on the counter.</p><p>“Mother, I’m caught up with my work and Monday’s are Emmy and I’s day at the park. You know this.” Lena wanted her gone so she could get on with her plan, but she kept her composure not to give herself away.</p><p>“I suppose I do. Dinner is at six tonight. Make sure you’re back by then.”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>“If only you had your brother’s work ethic.”</p><p>“Yes, so we’d both be in prison.”</p><p>“Watch your smart mouth. If you were in prison you wouldn’t have had that…child.”</p><p>Lena clenched her fists but ignored her mother and walked out of the kitchen to get Emmy and their things. She slipped the backpack on and placed Emmy in her carrier and buckled her in. When Lillian walked out, Lena waited a few minutes then followed, getting in her own car and securing Emmy’s car seat. Her driver, Ben, was a nice guy, but clearly in Lillian’s pocket. She could lose him easily enough at the park.</p><p>Once at the park, Lena strolled on the route she’d mapped out the week before. To any onlooker she would look like she was wondering aimlessly, but she had a goal in mind. The Kryptonian embassy.</p><p>An hour and a half later, when Ben turned to take a call from his girlfriend like he did every day at ten-fifteen, Lena took a side path lined with trees and ten minutes later she exited onto another path where she threw her phone in a trash can. She was sure Lena had a tracer on it.</p><p>She looked back, but knew she had ten minutes until Ben started looking for her. She speed walked to the next path, then dunked behind a tree and entered the sidewalk. She hailed a cab and five minutes later she exited and carried Emmy to the building on the corner. It as a nondescript building with a small sign with Kryptonian writing on the front but what gave it away were the four guards standing outside the door.</p><p>Lena took a deep breath and walked confidently toward the building. She thought she would be turned away, but the man by the door looked at the carrier then opened the door for them. Lena smiled then walked through. The inside was as plain as the outside. There were two dozen chairs filled with women lining the walls and a large desk set near the back of the room. More guards were stationed near all the doors.</p><p>After taking a deep breath, she walked down the path and ignored all the women looking her way. Odds were fifty-fifty whether or not they would recognize her but if they did, she knew they would tweet about it. At least she was inside the building now. Hopefully that would keep Lillian at bay.</p><p>The woman behind the counter looked up when Lena stepped in front of her.</p><p>“Can I help you?”</p><p>Lena read the woman’s name-tag. “Nia, I would like to fill out an application to be considered.”</p><p>“If you’ve read the pamphlet you know women with children aren’t allowed.”</p><p>“Please. All I’m asking for is a chance. One chance. I can’t stay here. Please.” In this instance she wasn’t above begging.</p><p>The woman leaned forward and asked quietly. “Are you in trouble?”</p><p>“No, but my home life isn’t good, and I want a fresh start.” She looked to Emmy. “We want a fresh start.”</p><p>“On another planet? You know once you’re chosen you can’t come back here.”</p><p>“I do.” It as the one plus to this entire plan.</p><p>“Here.” She handed her an application. “Fill this out. I can’t guarantee anything, but since this is the last few days for pick-ups, I’m not going to throw you out. You’ll have to wait though.”</p><p>“Okay.” Luck was certainly on her side. There wasn’t a seat available, so Lena stood where the guard directed her. She set Emmy’s carrier on the floor between her legs while she filled out the application. It was only one page and she had it filled out within a few minutes. The guard took it off her hands and back to the counter.</p><p>As time slipped away, Lena became more anxious. She wasn’t sure what she expected but a long wait wasn’t it. Did they only have one interviewer? It didn’t help that a dozen women had been dismissed already. With every passing minute she would look to the door afraid Lillian or her henchmen would find her.</p><p>After two hours, Emmy because restless and Lena lifted her out of her carrier and smoothed the wisps of hair on her head. “It’s all right, Sweetheart. Mommy’s here.” It wasn’t until Emmy let out a particular cry that Lena knew her diaper was wet. She turned to the guard. “Is there a bathroom I can change her in?” She nodded and Lena grabbed her things and followed her down the hallway to a small bathroom. “Thank you.”</p><p>“I’ll wait for you out here.”</p><p>“Of course.” Lena quickly changed Emmy, relieved herself, and washed her hands. It wasn’t until she had the door part way open that she heard the commotion.</p><p>“I know she’s here. I want my daughter now.”</p><p>Lillian.</p><p>Lena slowly closed the door, locked it, and rested her head against it. She’d come so close. She jumped back when there was a knock on the door a moment later. Then another knock.</p><p>“I don’t like to be kept waiting.”</p><p>Well, it wasn’t her mother’s voice. That was a plus. Lena took a deep breath and opened the door to be met by a tall woman with a streak of white through her dark hair.</p><p>“Come with me.”</p><p>To Lena’s surprise, instead of going in Lillian’s direction, they headed the opposite way. Lena’s grip turned white on the carrier handle as they walked down the hall. Lena walked through the door the woman entered and jumped when the door shut behind her.</p><p>“Have a seat.”</p><p>Lena sat and placed Emmy’s carrier beside her chair, then lifted the little girl out. Maybe the woman seeing how cute Emmy was would sway their decision. At this point, it couldn’t hurt.</p><p>“I’m General Astra.” She picked up a piece of paper. “Your application isn’t anything special. Why should we disregard our rules for you? We’ve had women come to us with children before and they were all turned away. What makes you different?”</p><p>She got this far; she would not fail. “I don’t know that I am different from them. I only know that…I only know that I want a good life for my daughter. A life I didn’t have.”</p><p>“And you think you’ll get that by being mated to a Kryptonian? We’re not all rich.”</p><p>Lena laughed. “I don’t want your money. If I stay with my mom and do her bidding, I’ll have so much money I’ll never be able to spend it all.”</p><p>“Then what is it you do want? Honestly, you’re nothing special? Why should I put you through?”</p><p>“I want a chance to live my life on my terms. I want my daughter to grow up being loved and smothered with attention. I want her to be free to be who she wants to be.” Lena smoothed Emmy’s hair then looked into Astra’s eyes. “And I want that to be as far away from my mother as I can get. Do you know who I am?” She wasn’t him and though they didn’t blame her or her mother during Alex’s trial one could never be to sure. It was always a risk, but one she was willing to take. Better to be killed quickly by these people than slowly by her mother.</p><p>“I do. Your brother blew our ship up and killed a good friend. You’re not scared that I’ll choose you just so I can kill you.”</p><p>“You don’t strike me as the type to lay blame where it doesn’t belong.”</p><p>Astra chuckled. “You’d be surprised, but in the case you’re not wrong. I don’t see your brother when I look at you. How old is she?”</p><p>“Three months.”</p><p>“And her name is Emmy?”</p><p>“Emmaline Katherine. May I ask a question?” Astra nodded. “What about my mother?”</p><p>Astra arched her brow. “She’s been escorted off the premises and banned from returning. What will she do to you if we don’t choose you?”</p><p>“I don’t plan on going back to her.”</p><p>“Stay here. I’ll be back.”</p><p>When the door shut behind her, Lena slumped in her seat and kissed Emmy’s head. “It’s out of our hands now, Emmy. Now, we wait.”</p><p>*********************</p><p>Astra closed the door then addressed the guard. “She’s not to be disturbed.”</p><p>“Yes, General.” Astra walked back toward the lobby and stopped to take in all the women before continuing down the hall. They were all useless. She knocked on the door and walked in when someone called for her to come in.</p><p>The man behind the desk wasn’t exactly a friend, but he did owe her.</p><p>“Astra, what can I do for you?”</p><p>“I want to call in the favor you owe me.”</p><p>“Sit. What is it you want? Does it have anything to do with the commotion from earlier?”</p><p>She took a moment to gather her thoughts. She would do anything for Kara, including picking out her mate and giving her the one thing she couldn’t give herself and would never find on Argo. A family. “I want you to push through this applicant and bypass the matching system. I already have someone in mind for her.” She handed him Lena’s file.</p><p>He glanced at it then looked back up. “Why? She won’t exactly be wanted on the ship because of her brother.”</p><p>“I need her pushed through because she has a three month old daughter. As for her brother, the mate I have picked out for her will protect her.”</p><p>He shook his head. “You never do anything by halves. Who?”</p><p>“Kara.”</p><p>He nodded. “Kara. They still giving her a hard time?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“You know how many rules I would have to break to make this possible? Of course, you do.”</p><p>“And I want her to come with me when I leave this evening.”</p><p>“Oh, Astra.” He laughed. “If I do this, we’ll be even.”</p><p>She made sure her expression stayed neutral. She didn’t think this would work. “Yes.”</p><p>He tapped his fingers on the tabletop, then abruptly stood, crossed the room and picked up stack of stapled papers before sitting back down. “Let’s fill these out. She’ll still have to go through the exams, but we’ll bypass the matching system.” He paused with the pen in his hand. “You’re willing to take the chance that they won’t be a match and saddle Kara with her?”</p><p>She had a feeling Kara wouldn’t mind one bit and Lena, while she was sure it wouldn’t be easy on her, felt that she would be receptive to her new environment. Kara may not like it at first, but she would warm to the idea. “I am.”</p><p>“All right.”</p><p>An hour later, she opened the door to her office to Lena feeding Emmy. One thing was sure, Kara was going to love that little girl. Lena looked calm, but Astra knew better. She sat down and dropped the folder on the desk. “I hope you brought everything you needed because you’re coming with me.”</p><p>“What? I was chosen?”</p><p>“In a matter of speaking.” She wasn’t sure how much to share with her but didn’t want her going into this unaware. There was still time for her to back out. “I’ve bypassed a lot of rules for you. There is someone I think will make a good match for you. She’ll love your daughter and be a good mate.” When no reaction came from Lena about her match being a woman Astra went on. “She’s seen as an outcast on Argo because of reasons that I’m sure she’ll tell you if you decided to come. You should also know that her skin has flaws. Some burns and scars. They’re not as bad or as prominent as she seems to think they are, but they are visible on her face. If that’s something you don’t think you can handle you need to back out. She doesn’t deserve to be ridiculed over something she can’t control.”</p><p>“She’s an outcast and has visible scars and burns?”</p><p>“Yes.” There was nothing she wanted more for Kara than this. After Alura and Zor-El were killed she took over raising Alex and Kara. They were both wonderful women and her hope was they would both find mates. Alex had now it was Kara’s turn.</p><p>“Do you think she’ll accept us when she knows about Lex?”</p><p>Kara would never hold Lex’s crimes against Lena. “Yes. She never thought she’d have a family, and this is something I can give her. Do I think you two will fall in love. Maybe not, but you never said anything about love. You said all you wanted was for your daughter to be loved. She will love your daughter and she will treat you right. She’s a good person. One of our best even after everything she’s been through. You could not ask for a better Alpha.” Astra smiled when Lena didn’t hesitate to answer.</p><p>“Do I have to sign something?”</p><p>“A few things.” Astra laid the papers out. “You will have to go through our exams, as will Emmy because you both will have to be inoculated before you can board the ship. She won’t be hurt. I promise.”</p><p>“Will you get in trouble for this?”</p><p>Astra stood and stared at the woman that would be her niece’s mate and the little girl that would be spoiled rotten from all of them. Especially Alex. “No.” And she wouldn’t. The moment she walked out of his office a debt had been fulfilled. She could handle herself if anyone questioned her actions. Once word spread, she feared, Kara and Lena would have to grow a thick skin, though she had a feeling Lena wouldn’t have anything to worry about. Kara would protect them both.</p><p>It wouldn’t be easy for them and Kara will no doubt be ridiculed even more because she couldn’t find a match on her own, but that was something Kara wouldn’t care about. When they made it back to Argo, Kara, Lena, and Emmy could settle into their life. They only had to make it through the three month journey on the ship. She would pull some strings to allow Kara to stay in her current room instead of being upgraded because she was mated. The last thing Kara needed was to be amongst the people she didn’t like.</p><p>She only hoped she wasn’t stepping over a line and Kara would be happy about this development because there was no going back now. She had chosen Kara’s mate without any input from her. Kara would be upset for a time, but she knew she would come around. At this point, there wasn’t another option. Lena and Emmy were meant for Kara. “Gather your things. I’ll go over everything while we wait for your exam. What is expected of you and some of the rules you’ll have to follow while on the ship. Nothing to daunting, I assure you.”</p><p>“I’m grateful for this opportunity.” Lena burped Emmy then lay her in her carrier and buckled her in. “May I ask her name?”</p><p>Astra had a feeling, in the future, Lena wouldn’t be so docile, which is the way she wanted it. Kara didn’t need someone submissive, she needed someone to stand with her and beside her. A partner. A mate. “Her name’s Kara.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to address something. As I said in chapter one, I was inspired to write this after reading The Collection. I was very clear about that. I took the concept of Krypton being destroyed and needing women from Earth to reproduce and the ABO aspect. The only reason I used the ABO aspect was because I’ve never written that before and wanted to try it. That’s where the similarities should end. I never intended for this story to rip-off her’s or to retell her story. That’s her story, this one is mine and I hope you see it that way. If not, that’s fine, but if you’ve never read stories with similar concepts or tropes, you probably haven’t read that much fan fiction. I, also, never said this was an original idea. It’s not. </p><p>That being said, I write fan fiction for two reasons: 1 - because I love the characters and 2 - it helps me stay on track with my original writing (which I get paid for). It’s always a bonus when someone enjoys the story. </p><p>There’s no need to be rude and it’s so easy to not read this story if you’re bothered by it. Simply click out. </p><p>As long as y’all are interested I’ll keep writing it. </p><p>I hope this didn’t come off as rude because that is not what I intended.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara pushed her chair away from the console, stood, and stretched. Astra was due back anytime and wished to speak with her. While it wasn’t unusual it was odd. Normally Astra would decompress in her quarters after coming back to the ship.</p><p>She also knew the next batch of women chosen would be coming back with her. Humans weren’t as bad as she had first perceived them. Some were. Others weren’t. Just like with any other race.</p><p>“Zor-El.”</p><p>“Sir.” Zak-Nor was strict but fair and after her initial trial run in security, he promoted her to his third in command. While she appreciated the promotion, it didn’t win her any friends.</p><p>“Wasn’t your shift over an hour ago?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir.”</p><p>“Where’s Zara?”</p><p>“I’m not sure. I tried contacting her and it went unanswered. I sent Tan to look in on her.” Kara glanced at the clock. “Fifteen minutes ago.” She tapped her comm badge. “Tan.”</p><p>“Ma’am.”</p><p>“Update on Zara.”</p><p>“She’s passed out on her bed. I tried getting her up, but she’s out cold.”</p><p>“I’ll deal with her, Kara,” Zak-Nor said. “I know you’ve been trying with her, but that time is passed. Get out of here. Astra just arrived back and is waiting for you in her quarters.”</p><p>“Yes, Sir.”</p><p>The smile he directed her way set off alarm bells in her head. That wasn’t normal. The looks a few people threw her way only added to her unease. If something had happened someone would have told her.</p><p>The walk to Astra’s was quick, but in that short amount of time she’s dreamed up dozens of scenarios. All of them ending in disaster.</p><p>Before she could knock, the door opened and Astra motioned her in.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” Kata sat.</p><p>Astra took the seat opposite her. The last time Astra looked like this was when her parents died.</p><p>“No. Nothings wrong, Little One but I do have something to discuss with you.”</p><p>“I’m listening.”</p><p>“I had an interesting day. Most of the women weren’t competent but there was one that intrigued me. She was brave and knew what she wanted and I felt inclined to give it to her.” Astra took a sip of her drink. “I know I’ve crossed some lines, but I hope you won’t hate me for it.”</p><p>“I could never hate you.”</p><p>“Even if I found you a mate?”</p><p>Kara sat back startled. That wasn’t possible. The rules were clear and in place for a reason. “Aunt Astra. That’s not possible.”</p><p>“Don’t you know I make the impossible, possible. I would do anything for you girls. I know I’m not your mother, but I love you both like you are my own.”</p><p>Kara stood and joined Astra on the small couch. “You raised us for the last eighteen years. I may not say it, but I’ve always considered you my mother. I just wasn’t sure you would want me to call you that.”</p><p>She was ten and Alex fourteen when their parents had been killed in the explosion. The only thing Kara remembers from that time was waking up in the infirmary with Astra and Alex by her side and being coveted in bandages.</p><p>“Hearing you say that means the world to me.” Astra kissed her on the cheek, stood, and stared down at her. “Her name is Lena. I took the choice out of your hands. It’s already done. She’s here on the station. In your quarters.”</p><p>That…no. “That’s not fair. Why would you saddle someone with me? Does she even know what she’s getting into?” Kara stood and started pacing. “Of all the things I dreamed up this was not one of the sceneries.” Kata stopped and laughed. “This is a joke, right?” It had to be but she knew Astra would never be that cruel.</p><p>“The one thing you’ve always wanted was a family and now you have one.”</p><p>Kara jerked jet head up. Family. “What? I can’t give her kids.”</p><p>“You won’t have too. She has a daughter.”</p><p>Kara’s heart started pounding and she willed herself to calm down. “They would have never broken the rules for me.” One of the reasons the rule was in place was because all future children born from a human and  Kryptonian would have a Kryptonian’s dominate genes, guaranteeing them to either be an Alpha, Beta, or Omega. Having a human brought into the mix would disrupt the process.</p><p>“They didn’t. I did.”</p><p>“Even you don’t have that kind of pull.” Kara’s stomach dropped. “Aunt Astra, please tell me you didn’t.”</p><p>“I did what I had to do and I would do it again.”</p><p>“But you were going to use that leverage to become a council member. It’s what you’ve been waiting all these years for. What you’ve been planning for. You were so close.”</p><p>When Krypton was attacked, Astra not only got Kara and Alex out but also a young boy she found wandering around. He was covered in cuts and bruises but alive. That young boy turned out to be the son of a high ranking military official, Lor-Za. He told Astra he would owe her and Astra carried that favor around for eighteen years only to use it for her.</p><p>Astra’s dream was to be on the council so she could help usher Argo into a new era. Now, that wouldn’t be possible.</p><p>She had a mate who had a daughter. A family. ”I…” before she could say anything else, the door opened and Alex rushes in.</p><p>“Is it true?”</p><p>“Gossip spreads quicker on this ship than anywhere,” Astra mumbled.</p><p>“Well? Kara.”</p><p>“She gave up the opportunity to be on the council for this, Alex. I’m not worth that.”</p><p>Alex gripped Kara’s upset arms. “Don’t say that ever again. I don’t know what it’s going to take for you to realize you’re not worthless.”</p><p>Kara jerked out of her grip. “I can’t sire pups, Alex. The main job of an Alpha. You’ll never know how I feel. Day in and day out it’s always on my mind. I am not a true Alpha.”</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous. None of what happened to you is your fault. Quit blaming yourself.”</p><p>“The other two Alphas killed themselves. Maybe I should have too.”</p><p>“I don’t want to ever hear this words out of your mouth again, Little one.” She shared a look with Alex. “There’s something you should know. The other two Alphas didn’t kill themselves. They were killed by their families. One of their fathers approached me and gave me the same choice. It took all of my restraint not to kill him on the spot. You have never been lees than in my eyes.”</p><p>“Or mine.”</p><p>Kara Bowed her head  when Astra wrapped her in her arms. They didn’t kill themselves. It was their families that didn’t think they were worthy. It changed things. All this time, she felt unworthy because she should have taken her life like they did, but now, it felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.</p><p>She accepted the tissue Alex handed her and blew her nose. “I’ve always felt like I wasn’t enough. Not good enough. Like I didn’t deserve a mate.”</p><p>“That law is ridiculous,” Astra said. “You deserve love just like anyone else.”</p><p>“Love. I would settle for her liking me. I have a mate.”</p><p>“You do and she’s nice. She’s a bit docile now but once she settles in I imagine that will change. She doesn’t strike me as the type to back down from anything.”</p><p>“Does she know about me?”</p><p>“Not about being sterile, but she knows about your burns and scars. She didn’t bat an eye. She’s getting out of a bad situation, but I have a feeling even if she wasn’t chosen, she would have been just fine. It takes a lot of courage to step away from your families shadow.”</p><p>“Who is she?” Alex asked.</p><p>“Lena Luthor.”</p><p>Alex flopped down on the couch beside Kara. “You never do anything by halves Aunt Astra.”</p><p>“Lex’s sister?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Kara nodded but her thoughts were racing. Alex showed her a picture once. Though the other woman was beautiful Kara hadn’t thought much about her. Now that was about to change.</p><p>“I’m not going to sugarcoat it,” Astra said. “Things will not be easy for either one of you. There are still a few that view all Luthor’s in a bad light. She’s going to need you Kara.”</p><p>Kara let out a low growl that even surprised herself.</p><p>“Well, that’s a start.” Alex squeezed her shoulder.”</p><p>On top of people hating her for being a Luthor, Lena would also have all of Kara’s baggage dumped on her. She would have her hands full. Kara cleared her throat. “You said she has a daughter.”</p><p>“Oh,” Alex said. “I didn’t know that. Kara, that’s wonderful.”</p><p>“Emmaline or Emmy is what Lena calls her. She’s three months old. One reason I choose them is because the child is still so young. There is plenty of time for you two to bond. Some Alpha’s don’t even bond with their young before their six months old. Zor-El didn’t meet you until you were seven months old Alex.”</p><p>A daughter. It was almost to much to handle. “What does she look like?”</p><p>“Chunky with a bit of red hair. She’s cute and I’m sure you’ll fall in love with her.”</p><p>Alex smirked. “A redhead. Nice.” She turned to Kara. “I know this is a lot to take in. I understand, but you’re an Alpha and this is your responsibility. Once you see them, everything will click. Trust me. You’ll feel this overwhelming urge to protect them. I felt that with Maggie.”</p><p>“But you and Maggie were matched. Lena and I haven’t been.”</p><p>“Kara, if you want I can put your names into the database but what’s done is done. No matter the results, she is your mate. You don’t have to love or even like her. The only thing she wants is for her daughter to be loved and have a chance to be free to be herself.”</p><p>“I can do that.”</p><p>“I know you can. That’s why I did this without your permission. I hope in time you can forgive me.”</p><p>“There’s nothing to forgive. This is something I never thought I would have.”</p><p>“I think it’s time you met them.”</p><p>“Alex, will you come?”</p><p>“Of course. You don’t have to do this by yourself. You have Astra, me,Maggie and all our friends.”</p><p>“Speaking of friends. You should thank Nia, she’s the one that let Lena stay and gave her an application.”</p><p>“I will.” Kata stood, palms sweaty. A mate and a baby. No wonder her boss looked so happy for her. He knew how much she wanted this. Kara was to happy to care about the way the others in the hall looked at her.</p><p>As they got closer her nerves started to dissipate. No matter what happened this was her family and she would protect them. She waved her hand over the door lock and entered.The living area looked empty until she turned to the left. Lena stood holding Emmy by the window. She took a deep breath and took a step forward.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FYI, I’ve added a new tag; slow burn. </p>
<p>Please don’t get used to updates this frequent, at some point I will transition to once a week.</p>
<p>This chapter starts with Lena and Astra leaving the embassy on Earth.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena followed quietly behind Astra down the hallway. The last thing she wanted was to mess this up so she kept quiet. She wouldn’t feel better until she was on the ship and even then, she wouldn’t feel completely safe until she was on Argo. As far away from her mother as she could get.</p>
<p>She wasn’t fooling herself; she knew it wasn’t going to be easy. Far from it. There were so many variables, but she’d overcome the biggest hurdle and she was sure she could handle everything else. The most important person in this scenario was Emmy and she always would be. Though, she did hope she and Kara would at least get along. She didn’t need love, but she could use a friend and a second parent for her daughter.</p>
<p>At the end of the hallway, Astra addressed the guard, who opened the door for them that lead into a semi-large room. On the far wall was an oval ring that immediately drew Lena’s attention.</p>
<p>Her interest was piqued even more when a man in a green uniform picked up a tablet and tapped on the screen. A few minutes later, Lena heard a gentle hum then the circle came alive with a swirling light show. “What’s that?”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Astra said. “That’s our portal to the ship.”</p>
<p>“The energy needed for that must be astronomical.”</p>
<p>Astra hummed. “It is.”</p>
<p>“Amazing.” She shifted Emmy’s carrier to her other hand. “I would like to contribute to your society. I may not have the knowledge your people do, but I graduated first in my class and have developed several notable prototypes for LuthorCorp.”</p>
<p>“It’s our people now, Lena and I’ll see what I can do.” Astra motioned Lena forward. “It won’t hurt either one of you.”</p>
<p>This was amazing. She knew the possibility was there but never dreamed she would be able to see it realized. The thought never crossed her mind how they were transported to the ship. She would have never dreamed this up. Lena curbed her enthusiasm and focused on what was important. Walking though it.</p>
<p>Up close the swirling lights looked like flowing water. She reached out and tapped the substance. It shimmered at her touch. “Amazing.”</p>
<p>“Your new life awaits on the other side.”</p>
<p>“I’m ready.” Lena closed her eyes because it seemed like the right thing to do and stepped forward. After a moment she opened her eyes into a large hanger. Several dozen people mulled around the room, most of whom were giving her dirty looks. Looks like some things didn’t change.</p>
<p>“Ignore them,” Astra said. “This way.”</p>
<p>The hallway was painted gray and big enough for three people to walk comfortably side by side. They only passed one other person who nodded at Astra but didn’t look in her direction. One elevator ride down and they entered into another hallway that was much narrower than the previous one.</p>
<p>“From here, Kara’s quarters are ten doors down. She requested the room with corner windows, and it was granted to her since these are single living quarters.” The door they stepped in front of swooshed open when Astra waved an object the size of a credit card in front of it. “This is yours. Don’t lose it. You have one and so does Kara. No one else can enter this room unless you or Kara grant them entrance.”</p>
<p>Lena tucked the card into her pocket and walked into what was going to be her new home.</p>
<p>She expected dark and dreary, but the space was wide open, airy, and the half of dozen windows allowed in a ton of natural light. Near the corner windows canvasses were stacked in the corner and an easel was set up. The kitchen was small but sufficient. A couch, chair, and a large bookcase took up the rest of the space.</p>
<p>“That’s the bedroom.” Astra pointed to the door on the right. “The other door is the bathroom. Let’s sit.”</p>
<p>Lena slipped her bag off her shoulder and set it beside the couch, which was more comfortable than she expected it to be. She set Emmy’s carrier on the coffee table then lifted out the wide-awake baby. Emmy loved colors and Lena could see them spending a lot of time looking out the windows.</p>
<p>She thought she would be more freaked out living on a ship in space, considering she loved being outdoors, but as of right now, she was fine. She hoped it stayed that way.</p>
<p>“I haven’t been completely honest with you. I want us to have a friendly relationship, but I fear I might have stepped over the line with you.”</p>
<p>Oh, god. What now? Everything was going so good. “Okay.”</p>
<p>“You may have walked from one world that despised your name to another that will do the same thing.”</p>
<p>“I’m used to people hating me because I’m a Luthor. I can handle that.”</p>
<p>“It’s not because you’re Luthor. It will be because you’re Kara’s mate. Kara is a lovely woman who loves people, but her life hasn’t been easy. Baring no fault of her own she’s seen as an outcast. I won’t tell you why. She should do that, but the majority of people are not going to be happy that Kara has a mate or that you were allowed to bring your daughter with you. It will make both of your lives hard. They will not harm you physically, but verbal attacks are just as damaging.”</p>
<p>“I see. Will Kara hurt Emmy or me? Physically or emotionally.”</p>
<p>Astra gasped. “That’s ridiculous.”</p>
<p>“Will you or her family or friends?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Will Kara allow Emmy to grow up and become whatever she wants to?’</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“For the last ten months, since Lex went crazy, I’ve received death threats every day. It got worse when Emmy was born. I’m used to people hating me. I’ve grown a thick skin. I’ll adjust. As long as Kara is good to both of us, we’ll be okay. I assume I’m not going to be a slave of any kind?” She should have probably asked that before now.</p>
<p>“No. Slavery is a despicable practice. You’re taking all this rather well.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure everything will hit me later and I’ll probably have a good cry. It’s exciting and I wouldn’t say no to looking over the schematics of the portal.” She hoped she would be allowed in the future.</p>
<p>“I’ll see what I can do.” Astra stood. “You know. Kara was set to become the youngest member of the science guild. I think you two will have a lot to talk about.”</p>
<p>“I hope so.”</p>
<p>“Don’t get up.” At the door Astra turned back. “I’ll be back shortly with Kara.”</p>
<p>“We’ll be here.”</p>
<p>When the door shut, Lena stood and walked with Emmy back to the windows. Lena chuckled when Emmy’s eyes widened and she made grabby hands at the window. “That’s exactly how I feel.” She adjusted her so she could see better. “This is our new life. There will be a lot of changes, but we’ll be okay. Kara won’t be able to help but fall in love with you. Of that, I am sure.”</p>
<p>Her eyes roamed the space, but she steered clear of Kara’s paintings. The last thing she wanted to do was invade her privacy. Her eyes landed on her backpack which held all of her and Emmy’s important papers, a change of clothes for them both, all her LuthorCorp research on two flash drives, Emmy’s formula recipe, two jars of formula, two bottles, and one of Emmy’s stuffed friends. That’s all. Surely on a ship this size they had a way for her to have extra clothing. If not, everyone would have to deal with the two outfits she packed for them both. She would ask Astra about recreating Emmy’s formula when she got back. That was the first thing that needed to be done.</p>
<p>She was sure she would have no use for Earth money on Argo, but she’d set a program to go off five hours after she left home that morning. By now, over half of Lillian’s personal assists and a third of LuthorCorp assists would have been transferred into an offshore account that she’d set up to donate to several charities over the next ten years. It was the least she could do after everything Lex did.</p>
<p>Even if Lillian managed to track the money down, the damage was done. It wouldn’t bankrupt Lillian or LuthorCorp, but she hadn’t wanted it to. All she wanted was to strike a blow and she had. Even if she wasn’t there to reap the rewards of what, she was sure, would be Lillian freaking out, she was content with setting it in motion. “I’m sure it wouldn’t be too hard to connect to Earth’s satellites to watch the news. Maybe they’re already doing that.”</p>
<p>When Emmy started to fuss, Lena bounced her. Seeing Earth far below brought everything into perspective. She was in space, on a spaceship, far above Earth’s atmosphere, about to be mated to a Kryptonian Alpha.</p>
<p>She stopped bouncing her and stood still. Shit. Having sex with Kara never crossed her mind, but it should have. That was essentially going to be one of her purposes. Her main purpose. To produce Kryptonian children. The thought didn’t revolt her, and she’d had sex without any emotions involved before, but that was with humans. This was a female Kryptonian Alpha.</p>
<p>“Mommy’s out of her depth, Emmy. Hopefully they have some literature I can read up on.” Emmy swung her arms in agreement then stuck her fist in her mouth.</p>
<p>Lena didn’t know how long they stood there, but the moment the door opened behind her she stood stock still, staring out the window.</p>
<p>When nothing was forthcoming, she turned around and her breath hitched.</p>
<p>From Astra’s description she expected someone hideous. What she wasn’t expecting was a woman a little taller than her with a narrow waist, broad shoulders, and the bluest pair of eyes she’d ever looked into.</p>
<p>A few burn scars were peeking out of the collar of Kara’s shirt running up then behind her neck. A few jagged scars lined the left side of her face, but they were faint. Nothing like she was expecting. Lena’s eyes traced from her head to her toys, only pausing at her crotch for a moment before moving on. The last thing she wanted to do was make either one of them uncomfortable.</p>
<p>When she raised her head, Kara was staring at her.</p>
<p>“Hello.” One of them had to start. Kara took a step forward then two back. She rung her hands together and Lena sensed she was a moment away from running out the door, so she took a few steps forward and held out her hand. Kara’s hand was rough and callused, but the skin was soft. When Lena pulled back, she left her fingers trial along Kara’s palm. It had the desired effect when Kara’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>A cough to her left brought her out of her musings and a hand was thrust toward her, but before she could shake it a deep growl to her right broke the silence and a spicy scent filled the air. It wasn’t unpleasant but Lena go the sense that something important just happened.</p>
<p>The woman raised her hands and took several steps back. “I meant no harm, Kara. You know that. I would never hurt them.”</p>
<p>Lena looked to Astra, but she stood back with a proud look on her features. Lena had only briefly read up on Alphas. She would need that literature sooner rather than later.</p>
<p>Like a switch was flipped, Kara shook her head and turned to the woman. “Alex, I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be. You’re doing what comes naturally. Protecting the woman that’s to be your mate and your pup. It’s all right. I shouldn’t have inserted myself like that. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t act that way when I met Maggie.”</p>
<p>“No, but I’ve had more time to come to terms with all this. This is all new for you. It’s okay. You just need time.”</p>
<p>“She’s right, Little one.”</p>
<p>Kara laughed and ran her fingers through her hair. “Time.” she looked from Alex to Lena. “You’ve given me a mate and a child then tell me it’s going to take time.” she spun around to face Alex. “What if I can’t control myself?”</p>
<p>“You will.” Alex grabbed Kara’s forearms. “You will. Listen to your Alpha. Follow your instincts. I have faith in you, and I know you would never hurt them. Give yourself more credit. I wish you had as much faith in yourself as Aunt Astra and I do in you.”</p>
<p>Aunt? So, maybe a sister? Cousin?</p>
<p>Kara flopped down on the couch and Lena readjusted Emmy. For being so small she got heavy fast. Lena stepped forward when Kara turned her way.</p>
<p>“Do you even realize what your saddled with?” She looked to Astra. “Did you tell her?”</p>
<p>“No. I felt that was your place. I only told her about your scars.”</p>
<p>“Hideous, aren’t they?”</p>
<p>“Actually, no.” Lena felt this would set the tone of their entire relationship and she wanted to set out on the right foot. She sat on the couch but kept distance between them. “They’re noticeable but not prominent.”.</p>
<p>“That’s what I’ve been saying,” Alex threw in.</p>
<p>Lena fought with herself to remain calm. Kara was like a frightened rabbit.</p>
<p>“They cover over forty percent of my body. Trust me. They’re hideous.”</p>
<p>“I hope you don’t make a habit of putting words in my mouth. I’ll make up my mind when I see them.”</p>
<p>“Well, that’s the thing. You don’t have to see them,” Kara said. “Aunt Astra said all you really wanted for your daughter was to have a good life and to be loved. I can do that. We all can.”</p>
<p>No sex. While Lena was apprehensive about it, she didn’t want to give it up. Maybe once Kara warmed up to her they would reevaluate. The one thing she did know about Alpha’s was they went into rut. She was sure that would be an experience.</p>
<p>“I’m sterile,” Kara blurted out. “I hope you’re happy with only Emmy.”</p>
<p>Sterile. No more kids. She took a moment to think it over before she came to the revelation she made when Emmy was born. “That’s fine. I’m happy with only Emmy.”</p>
<p>“I’m sterile, Lena.” Kara jumped up. “No more pups.” She walked across the room to the windows.</p>
<p>Lena stood and eyed first Alex than Astra before walking up to Astra. “Take her.” Lena easily transferred Emmy into her arms. “I assume an Alpha being sterile is a big deal?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Alex said quietly, “But that doesn’t make Kara less than anyone else.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure she doesn’t see it that way.” She held out her hand. “Lena.”</p>
<p>“Alex.”</p>
<p>Lena nodded then crossed the room and stood close enough to give comfort but far enough away to not invade her space. “I know what it feels like to be seen as less than in other people’s eyes and I know what it’s like to beat yourself up over something you can’t change.”</p>
<p>“It’s not the same.”</p>
<p>“No, I’m sure it’s not.”</p>
<p>“Some will hate you on your name alone, but most will hate you because of that and the fact that you’re my mate. They’re not nice, Lena, but I will protect you and Emmy with my life. I won’t let anyone hurt you or her. I’ve never been in a relationship. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do or say. I’m sorry you’re stuck with me.”</p>
<p>Lena leaned against the window, lifted her hand, and pushed the hair hanging in front of Kara’s face behind her ear so she could see her eyes. “I’m no upset or mad. I think I’m pretty damn lucky. I’m not sure what I was expecting but it wasn’t you. You’ve surprised me and that’s a very good thing. I’m not sure we’ll ever fall in love, but I would love to be friends. We don’t have to jump into anything you’re not ready for. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere. Astra saved my life, Kara. If not for her, I would still be on Earth. Only this time I would be running from my mother and I would have never been able to stop. I don’t see being stuck with you as a bad thing and I wished you didn’t either. But, I’m here and we have time.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want you to experience the hate I do.”</p>
<p>“I know you’re an Alpha and I assume that means your natural instinct is to protect, but I’m not a damsel in distress. I can handle a few well-placed insults. I’ve grown a thick skin since Lex went crazy.”</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t have too.”</p>
<p>“Neither should you.” She took a deep breath. “I promise I’m okay with not having more kids. Being pregnant with Emmy then going through labor were the most horrendous things I’ve ever been through. I hated every moment of it. Don’t get me wrong. I would go through it an infinite number of times for her, but for some unknown child. No. I’m never going to regret not having more kids. I just hope you don’t regret it.”</p>
<p>Kara scrunched her nose and Lena fought the urge to run her fingers along the crinkles on her forehead. “Regret what?”</p>
<p>“Having to raise a human child instead of a Kryptonian one.”</p>
<p>Kara gasped. “What? No. I…”</p>
<p>“She’s not like you and never will be. She will never share your blood or your genes. I see now how much stock your kind put into having biological children. I don’t want you to resent her for not really being yours.” Lena hoped she hadn’t stepped over the line, but it needed to be said.</p>
<p>“I will never resent her. I grew up thinking I would never have a mate or pups. Lena, you have to believe me. I feel honored being able to raise her. She will be so loved.”</p>
<p>Lena took a chance and placed her hand on Kara’s forearm. “I believe you. I can see you’re going to make a wonderful mother.” She had a feeling Kara and Emmy would be getting into a lot of trouble and running her ragged.</p>
<p>Kara nodded, then reached for Lena’s hand on her arm, lifted it to her lips and kissed it. “You have my promise, as your Alpha, that I will spend the rest of my life making sure you and Emmy are happy and healthy. I pledge my life to you both. Of this I solemnly swear.”</p>
<p>Lena’s breath hitched at Kara’s words and the look in her eyes. “Well.” She pulled her hand back and looked away from Kara’s penetrating gaze. She rolled her eyes when Alex gave her a thumbs up. “I think we’ve had enough deep conversations for right now. It’s our first night here. Why don’t you show me around my new home.” The change in Kara was instantaneous. Lena ignored the flutter in her stomach when Kara smiled at her.</p>
<p>“It would be my pleasure.” Kara bit her lip then offered Lena her arm.</p>
<p>Lena didn’t know what the hell she’d gotten herself into, but things were certainly looking up. Kara was nothing like she’d expected. They were both a little bit broken and they had a long way to go, but she was sure they would get there. It was only day one and she didn’t know if she was excited or apprehensive for what was to come. She decided to ignore the pessimistic side of her mind and slipped her arm through Kara’s. Tomorrow could wait until tomorrow. “Show me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait y’all. Life is crazy. On top of dealing with all the shutdowns my computer died and I had a severe sinus infection. I’m not a hundred percent yet but I’m getting there. Maybe I can get back into the swing of things now.</p>
<p>Hopefully this chapter flows nicely from the last one.</p>
<p>I have a couple more chapters of them getting to know each other than the story will start moving along and we’ll start meeting other characters.</p>
<p>I’m not sure I need a trigger warning for this chapter, but Kara deals with an anxiety attack. Everyone’s experiences are different and her experience is some of what I deal with.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was easier with Alex and Astra there, but now that they were alone, Kara wasn’t sure what to do or say. She’d never shared her quarters with anyone before. A part of her was angry with Astra for throwing her into this, but one look at Lena and Emmy and Kara’s rational side won out. No matter her discomfort, Lena and Emmy were her responsibility now. If only she knew what to do.</p>
<p>Why was this so hard? Any other day she would be painting, but this wasn’t any other day. Alex always made it all seem so easy and maybe it would have been if Kara had completely accepted her Alpha side before now. How could she let her instincts take over when she wasn’t sure what that would entail? The few times her instincts took over scared her. When Alex reached for Lena, Kara held back the urge to claim what was hers and to throw Alex across the room. She didn’t want to be that type of Alpha.</p>
<p>She needed to find balance because the last thing she wanted to do was treat Lena like a possession. She wasn’t something to be claimed, but the urge to do just that lay on the tip of her tongue. Tomorrow she would tell Alex she was a poor teacher for getting her prepared for this.</p>
<p>Kara stood from the couch, drawing Lena’s attention. When she smiled at her, Kara fought the urge to tackle her to the ground and instead smiled back. She may not know everything about being an Alpha in a relationship, but she still had manners and could be a good host. “Can I get you something to drink?”</p>
<p>“A glass of water would be nice.”</p>
<p>“Coming right up.” Kara spared a glance at the sleeping Emmy before walking into the kitchen. She was itching to hold the little one but wasn’t sure she had a right to ask. This was all so new for both of them and the last thing she wanted to do was push the other woman.</p>
<p>When her vision suddenly blurred, she gripped the counter, closed her eyes and counted to twenty, taking deep, slow breaths. Her head swam and it felt like she was in a bubble. “Please not now,” she mumbled softly. As her heart rate picked up speed, she lowered her forehead to the counter and continued to try and slow it, but the more she tired, the faster it raced. All of a sudden it felt like her body was on fire. How was it so hot in here?</p>
<p>She didn’t flinch when a hand touched her back and started rubbing.</p>
<p>“You have to calm down. It’s just me here.”</p>
<p>Lena’s soft words and the compassion on her face, when Kara looked up, was enough of a distraction for Kara to concentrate on something other than the pounding of her heart.</p>
<p>“Breath with me.” Lena placed her hand on Kara’s chest. “In…out…in…out…”</p>
<p>Kara kept eye contact with her until her heart rate slowed to a dull thud, but the damage was done, and she felt like she’d run a marathon. The last thing she wanted was to be seen as weak in front of her mate, but the attacks always came out of nowhere and she had no control over them.</p>
<p>“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I used to suffer from terrible panic attacks and while I haven’t had one in a while I do still suffer from anxiety. I think we’re all dealing with something that has the potential to keep us up at night. The trick is not allowing those thoughts and feelings to overtake us. I’m just as scared as you are, and we have a lot to come to terms with. I hope in time, you’ll realize you don’t have to be anxious around me. I know it’s easier said than done, but I would rather you be anxious with me. If that makes sense.” Lena handed her a full glass of water. “I’m overwhelmed with everything. It’s surreal. I never thought I would ever get away from my mother and now that I’m here, I don’t know what to think or feel.”</p>
<p>Kara drained the glass. “I.” Kara stopped and evaluated herself and realized while Lena had been talking her heart had slowed to normal. “Can we sit?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>Kara handed Lena her water and once they were seated, Lena took a sip, set it on the corner table, then picked up a sleeping Emmy. “When I feel my anxiety starting to surface holding Emmy always grounds me and makes me feel better.”</p>
<p>Kara gazed at the sleeping bundle and lifted her hand to smooth the tuft of red hair but pulled her hand back at the last moment. Her eyes widened when Lena lifted Emmy up and over to her. Kara licked her lips. “I don’t know.” She loved kids and wanted them but had never really been around babies before.</p>
<p>“Kara, we’re going to be married and the main reason I came here was for Emmy to have a good life. Please take her. You two need to start bonding. No time like the present.”</p>
<p>Kara wiped her hands on her pants. “You’ll have to show me.”</p>
<p>“It’s easy.”</p>
<p>It took a few tries but once Emmy was securely in Kara’s arms and her little hand latched on to one of Kara’s fingers, something inside her switched on. This was her daughter. Someone she had the privilege to love and protect for the rest of her life.</p>
<p>“She likes you.”</p>
<p>“How can you be sure?”</p>
<p>“She never let my mother hold her.”</p>
<p>The silence was nice, and she was content to just sit and hold Emmy, but there were quite a few things they needed to discuss. “I know you said no more deep talks tonight.”</p>
<p>“You looked overwhelmed when I said that.”</p>
<p>“I was. I am.”</p>
<p>“Me too.” Lena settled back against the arm of the couch and pulled her legs under her. “For once I’m not sure what my future looks like. On Earth everything was planned out for me. I had a schedule and I stuck to it. I’m not sure what’s going to happen next.”</p>
<p>Kara looked up from Emmy to be met with Lena’s frown. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“I’m not used to opening up to someone like this. You’re easy to talk to.”</p>
<p>“Probably because I don’t say much.” She ran her finger along Emmy’s check and chuckled when her face scrunched up.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t say that. Your presence is very calming. I can’t explain it.”</p>
<p>Kara looked up. “Oh, that might be me.”</p>
<p>“That’s what I said.”</p>
<p>She needed to get Lena some books on the Alpha, Beta, Omega dynamic. “No.” Kara sniffed the air but didn’t smell anything different. “What does the room smell like?”</p>
<p>“There’s a sweet smell. Sort of like what a fresh baked chocolate chip cookie would smell like. There’s also a spicy undernote. Maybe cinnamon or cloves.” Lena closed her eyes. “And something salty. The ocean. It’s like the ocean.” She opened her eyes. “I’ve always loved the smell of the ocean. it’s weird. Some of the smells should clash, but they go together beautifully. Do you have a machine that pumps the fragrance out?”</p>
<p>Kara looked back to Emmy to gather her thoughts. It wasn’t unheard of for an Alpha’s mate to be able to decipher their calming pheromone scent, but Lena’s description was very detailed. Alex told her Maggie couldn’t describe her scent only that it calmed her.</p>
<p>“It’s me.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Alpha’s have the ability to let off certain pheromones in different situations. I guess, without even realizing it, I was releasing them. It was unintentional and I meant no harm. I can’t smell my own.”</p>
<p>“If I was a Kryptonian Omega would I release pheromones that you could smell?”</p>
<p>“You would.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I can’t do that for you.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be sorry. I’m glad you’re here. Both of you.”</p>
<p>“Are you not concerned we won’t be compatible? You’re bringing a whole new species into your culture. What if, ultimately, we don’t click?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think we have to worry about that.” Kara’s breath hitched when Emmy’s eyes fluttered open. They were only open for a moment before she closed them and fell back asleep. Wow.</p>
<p>“Why don’t we have to worry?”</p>
<p>“You could decipher my calming pheromones. Only my mate would be able to do that.”</p>
<p>“Others can’t?”</p>
<p>“It’s a little more complicated than that. People I’m close to wouldn’t necessarily be about to describe the scent only the feeling. With Alex, I can’t decipher a scent, but she’s always been able to calm me down.”</p>
<p>“That’s fascinating. I really need some literature about all of this.”</p>
<p>Kara scooted back and held Emmy closer to her chest. “I’ll load some articles onto a tablet for you.”</p>
<p>“I get one of those fancy tablets?”</p>
<p>“Sure. I’ve got a few around here.”</p>
<p>“I asked Astra, but is there any chance I can get the plans for the portal that brought me here? I would love to study it.”</p>
<p>“I’ll see what I can do. I know Alex has the plans. I ‘m sure she would share them with you.” Kara’s smile vanished when a tiny grunt drew her attention down, then a horrid smell filled the air around them. “Oh, Rao. Lena?”</p>
<p>Lena grabbed her bag and dug around until she brought out the needed items and spent the next few minutes showing Kara how to change Emmy’s diaper.</p>
<p>“See. That wasn’t too hard.” Kara kissed Emmy’s stomach and laughed when she squealed. “Aren’t you a pretty girl. You’re my pretty girl.” Kara swept her into her arms. Lena was right, holding Emmy did make her feel better.</p>
<p>An alarm going off in the room let her know it was almost dinner time. “It’s almost time for dinner. Would you like to go the dining room or stay here?”</p>
<p>“Can we stay here?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I want you to be comfortable. There’s a tablet in the drawer to your left.” Kara held out her hand when Lena held it out, then pulled up the menu. She tapped on what she wanted, then changed the language from Kryptonian to English, then handed it back. “Just tap on what you want then hit the bottom button.” Since they’d been associated with Earth every member of society was tasked with learning as many languages as possible. It made it easier to communicate with everyone.</p>
<p>“Done.” Lena set the tablet back in the drawer, then pulled a piece of paper out of her bag and handed it to Kara. “I make Emmy’s formula and was wandering if you had these items on board for me to make it?”</p>
<p>Kara scanned the list. “If not, we can get them before we take off and I’m sure we will be able to recreate it with our own resources. I’m sure Alex will let you use her lab to work in.”</p>
<p>“That’s great.”</p>
<p>“Lena, I want you to be happy here, but things are not going to be easy.” It’s what scared her the most.</p>
<p>“I’m not looking for easy. I’m looking for a place that I can raise my daughter and she has the opportunity to be whoever she wants to be.”</p>
<p>“I know, but that’s not going to be easy either.” Kara held her hand up. “Don’t get me wrong. I’ll do everything in my power to make sure she has every chance, but it’s going to take work.”</p>
<p>“I’m willing to work.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Kara picked Emmy up and kissed her cheek. “And we’re also going to have to deal with my Alpha side. I know how to be an Alpha, but I’m not sure how to be an Alpha with a mate.” It was hard for her to admit, but she wanted them to start out on the right foot.</p>
<p>“We’ll figure it out together.”</p>
<p>“That sounds nice.” She could get used to this and that scared her more that all the bigoted people she dealt with on a daily basis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter went in a direction I wasn’t expecting.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lena.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Lena relaxed back onto the arm of the couch and kicked her legs out in front of her. It had been a nice week with just her, Kara and Emmy, but tonight they would break out of their bubble.</p><p>Alex and Maggie were coming over for dinner. Lena was looking forward to it but was still apprehensive about venturing out into the rest of the ship. So far, she’d stayed in their quarters and spent a few hours in Alex’s lab working on Emmy’s formula.</p><p>Alex was nice, but intense. The whole time Lena was in Alex’s lab, Alex had been out, citing she didn’t want to push Kara too far with everything new she was feeling. Lena appreciated Alex’s foresight, considering when she got back to the room, Kara had almost been beside herself. After that, Lena refused to go back to the lab without Kara there.</p><p>She’d read all the literature Kara had given her about Alpha, Beta, Omega dynamics, but Lena knew they were dealing with a lot of unknowns. It wasn’t hard to tell when Kara was fighting with her feelings. For this to work, they both needed to be honest with each other.</p><p>Kara was nothing like she had expected. Besides being attractive and having a killer body, she was warm, funny, and an all-around joy to be around. Though there was a sadness that always lay just below the surface that Lena wished she could take away.</p><p>Through their many talks, Lena was keeping a list of the names of people that had wronged Kara over the years. Lena would make sure that she steered clear of them when they would eventual introduce themselves to her. Her loyalty lay with Kara now and she had a feeling it always would.</p><p>“Le…”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“But.”</p><p>“Nope.” Lena chanced a glance at the floor where Kara and Emmy were currently doing tummy time. Kara was on her stomach in front of the little girl making silly faces. Being with Kara was more than she could wish for and Lena was so glad Kara was theirs.</p><p>“Sorry, Em. I tried.”</p><p>Lena rolled her eyes and went back to her tablet. She wasn’t sure who disliked it more. Kara or Emmy. They’d only be on the floor for fifteen minutes. Since Lena introduced Kara to the practice, she insisted on being the one to monitor Emmy during that time.</p><p>Even though Kara was getting better at asking about Emmy she still struggled from time to time and having them in’s over tummy time was something Lena didn’t have an issue giving her. Kara was Emmy’s other mother and while she had embraced that role, Lena knew Kara hadn’t fully came to the same revelation yet.</p><p>At Emmy’s squeal, Lena turned from the tablet to take them in. They were nose to nose and Lena knew Emmy was in good hands with Kara. And she knew she was in good hands as well.</p><p>The one thing Lena had quickly learned about Kara was that she was stubborn. Once her mind was made up, it was hard to change it.</p><p>Case in point.  Their sleeping arraignments. Lena didn’t want to take Kara’s bed away from her, but she had insisted that Lena take it. Lena had suggested that it was a big bed and they could share it, but the scandalized look on Kara’s face had her backing off her suggestion.</p><p>Not until they were mated, Kara had insisted. Which had been pushed back until the following week. Which would never do, because while the couch was comfortable, Kara had to scrunch her body on it to fit. Lena had noticed over the last few days that Kara looked tired. Kara insisted she was sleeping, but Lena knew she wasn’t resting.</p><p>Getting Kara to share the bed with her was on her list of things to get accomplished. Along with visiting the tailor and the dining hall.</p><p>“Lena.”</p><p>“It’s for her own good.”</p><p>“I’m sur…”</p><p>“She needs it.”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>“Kara, it’s our responsibility as her mothers to teach her and this is one of the things she needs to do.” The smile that graced Kara’s face brought a smile to her own.</p><p>“I understand.”</p><p>Lena went back to her tablet until an automated voice rang throughout the apartment.</p><p>“Lar-bok requests entry.”</p><p>When Kara jumped up and growled, Lena threw the tablet aside and stood.</p><p>“Take the baby and go into the bedroom.”</p><p>Lena lifted Emmy into her arms but stayed beside Kara. She knew in times where Kara’s alpha assorted itself, Kara only acted on instinct. It was something they were working on, but Lena didn’t want to stifle Kara too much. Being an Alpha was a part of her and Lena didn’t want to dull that.</p><p>“I’d rather be by your side so I’ll know what I’m dealing with in the future.” She could tell Kara didn’t like it, but she nodded and pushed the button on the door.</p><p>“Good grief, Zor-El. Control your stench.”</p><p>The man was tall and skinny with a mop of brown curls atop his head. The smirk on his face set off alarm bells. Lena disliked him instantly. When Kara pulled her against her side possessively, Lena let her.</p><p>“Here.” He thrust a piece of paper at her. “Looks like you’re getting new quarters.”</p><p>Kara took the paper and Lena studied him as he tried and failed to hold the smirk on his face. In a matter of seconds, he went from cocky to straining to hold his posture.</p><p>After a minute, his head started to tilt to the side, and it was fascinating to watch him try and fight it. Lena turned to Kara, and when she preened and a ghost of a smile made itself known, Lena knew something important just happened.</p><p>When Kara spoke, the spell was broken. “Thank you.”</p><p>He gasped and took a step forward but halted when a deep rumble escaped Kara’s lips.</p><p>“You’ll pay for that Zor-El. You and your disgusting family.”</p><p>Lena held tight to Kara’s shirt when he stomped away. She studied Kara’s face even as she hung her head out of the doorway and watched him walk away.</p><p>“Who was that?” Lena asked when Kara and Emmy were back on the floor.</p><p>“Lar-Bok.”</p><p>“And he dislikes us?”</p><p>“We have never gotten along. He hates me and what he thinks I represent.”</p><p>“And what’s that?”</p><p>“He is one of the many who doesn’t see me as a true Alpha.”</p><p>Lena snatched up the tablet and opened one of the files she’d created. “Well, I believe if his obedience was anything to go by, you’re a lot more of an Alpha than he is.” She typed his name onto the top of the list of people that had wronged Kara. It was a semi-long list and one Lena knew would only grow with the more people she met.</p><p>She was confident in time they would all regret crossing them. She may not be a terrorist or a murderer like her brother or a thief and horrible person like her mother, but she was still a Luthor.</p><p>“He’ll let everyone know what happened today.”</p><p>“Kara nothing bad happened. He was being threatening, and you asserted yourself. Like any good Alpha would. I’m proud of you.”</p><p>“It’s only going to get worse.”</p><p>“I think we’ll be fine and no that’s not me downplaying anything.” She was confident Kara would be able to protect them when she was around. Lena knew a little self-defense but wanted to be able to protect her and Emmy herself, so she had some time set aside with Maggie to work on it. She hoped they would get along, considering they were going to be family. Lena could use all the people in her corner that she could get.</p><p>As soon as the timer went off, Kara scooped Emmy up and joined her on the couch. “I was hoping we wouldn’t have to move. Every joined couple gets bigger quarters though.”</p><p>“Do we have too? I like it here?”</p><p>“I can ask but Aunt Astra has already done so much for us.”</p><p>“No. I don’t want it to cause any issues. We’ll go where you go. We’re a team.”</p><p>“I’m not looking forward to being on the same level with all the other joined couples.”</p><p>“Are Alex and Maggie up there?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Hey.” Lena scooted forward and patted Kara on the knee. “It’ll be fine. Find out where we have to go, and we will. No big deal.”</p><p>“Okay.” She stood and passed Emmy over. “I’ll probably be twenty minutes.”</p><p>When Kara went to move away, Lena grabbed her shirt and brought her down to her level before kissing her on the cheek. She smoothed out her shirt and let her go. “We’ll be here.” The light blush that raced up Kara’s neck and the tips of her ears was endearing.</p><p>“O…all right. Well.” Kara took a  step back. “I’m going.”</p><p>“Bye.”</p><p>When the door hissed closed, Lena lifted Emmy up. “Phase one of sleep in the same bed is a go. You’ve got her wrapped around your little finger. Now it’s mommy’s turn to do the same.” After only a week she hadn’t expected to have any sort of feelings for Kara, but it was hard not to be effected by the other woman. All she had wanted was a mother for Emmy, but she was starting to realize she’d gotten so much more.</p><p>When an hour passed and no word from Kara, Lena started to get worried. It wasn’t like the other woman to be late. She’d just put Emmy down when the door opened, and Kara joined her in the bedroom. The look on her face put Lena on edge.</p><p>“Kara.”</p><p>Kara took a deep breath. “We have a problem.”</p><p>“With our room?” She didn’t know what else it could be.</p><p>“No. Something else.”</p><p>“Well, what is it?” Kara wouldn’t meet her eyes. “Kara?”</p><p>“It’s your mother.”</p><p>“Lillian?” Lena took a step back.</p><p>“She’s here.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Astra strolled down the corridor with purpose. She ignored everyone that crossed her path and made her way to Alex’s lab. Of all the things that could have happened, this one didn’t cross her mind. She swiped her hand in front of the door. It opened and she rolled her eyes. Alex had Maggie backed against the wall and was nuzzling her neck.</p>
<p>Astra waited a beat before talking. “Am I interrupting anything?”</p>
<p>Alex jumped back and growled then caught herself and relaxed. “No.”</p>
<p>“Nope.” Maggie straightened her shirt and pushed off the wall. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“We have an issue.”</p>
<p>Alex locked the door. “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“Lillian is on board.”</p>
<p>“That’s.” Alex ran her fingers through her hair. “How?”</p>
<p>“Lar-Bok.”</p>
<p>“What a dick,” Maggie said.</p>
<p>“Indeed. As you know his father is a general and has taken it upon himself, per his son’s advice, to bring Lillian on board.”</p>
<p>“But what can the council do? Lena has been inoculated. She can’t go back.”</p>
<p>Maggie gasped.</p>
<p>“What? Mags?”</p>
<p>Maggie shared a look with Astra. “Lena has been inoculated, but Emmy hasn’t.”</p>
<p>“Shit.” Alex crossed her arms. “I don’t feel comfortable until she’s at least six months old.”</p>
<p>“Nobody is blaming you babe.”</p>
<p>“It’s a problem.” Over the past week, the change in Kara had been life changing. She was happier and laughed more and, Astra was sure, there wasn’t anything that could take the smile off her face. Not to mention, Kara talked about Lena and Emmy all the time. It was nice to see her becoming her true self and there was no way Astra was going to allow them to take Emmy away from them. Because she knew if Emmy was sent back to Earth with Lillian, Lena would follow, and it would kill Kara.</p>
<p>“Lillian is a horrible person and we can expect her to fight dirty?” Maggie said.</p>
<p>“How do you know her?” Astra pulled up a stool and sat down.</p>
<p>“I was one of Lex’s arresting officers and I was at the trial every day. I felt sorry for Lena but was impressed that she took the stand and testified against him. To turn against him and ultimately her family took guts.”</p>
<p>“Did you ever talk with Lena?”</p>
<p>“No. Another detective was assigned to her.”</p>
<p>“So, what’s going to happen?” Alex asked.</p>
<p>“We will go and talk with Kara and Lena then we are meant to stand before the council members on board in an hour.”</p>
<p>Maggie slipped her jacket on. “Kara has changed over the past week.”</p>
<p>Alex shut down her computer. “Your point?”</p>
<p>“Her point is that Kara is not going to stand by and let them take her family away. She’s especially not going to take well to Lar-Bok being the one to bring this about. Until he went to his father, the uproar over Lena and Emmy being brought on was starting to die down.”</p>
<p>Astra led the way out and toward the elevator. Once they were in the elevator Astra turned to Alex. “I’m counting on you to help keep Kara in line. The last thing we need is to lose her temper. The most important thing is to make sure the council leans toward us.”</p>
<p>“You can count on me.”</p>
<p>Astra knew she could, but so much was still up in the air. After all this as over, she would make sure Lar-Bok stayed far away from Kara.</p>
<p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p>
<p>Lena blinked. She could not have heard Kara right. “On the ship?” No. No. Lena shook her head. “How is she even here?”</p>
<p>“Lena.” Lena stilled when Kara slipped her arms around her. “You’re not going anywhere, but we will have to deal with her.” She would do whatever was possible to make sure Lena and Emmy stayed.</p>
<p>“How did she even get here? I thought only childbearing women were allowed.”</p>
<p>“She’s not here to be mated with anyone. She’s here for you.”</p>
<p>“How?”</p>
<p>Kara growled and while it was a tad scary it made Lena feel safe. “Lar-Bok.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“His dad is a general and took it upon themselves to clear up this matter. We have a meeting with the council members on board the ship in an hour.” She knew he was a deceitful bastard, but she never expected him to go this far. She wasn’t one for revenge, but she couldn’t, wouldn’t be able to let this go.</p>
<p>“Okay. What are we going to do?” Lena gasped when Kara embraced her.</p>
<p>“We’re going to go to the meeting.” Kara breathed Lena when the automated voice spoke.</p>
<p>“General Astra, Alex, and Maggie would like entry.”</p>
<p>“Enter.” Kara straightened but kept her arm around Lena when the door opened and Astra, Alex, and Maggie walked in.</p>
<p>“I take it you’ve heard the news?” Astra asked.</p>
<p>“We have.” Kara looked from one to the other. “I won’t allow her to go back.”</p>
<p>Astra arched her brow. “She can’t go back. Lena, you’ve already been inoculated. You can’t go back.”</p>
<p>“My mother is a good actress. She probably told him she loved us and wanted us back. Though, this probably has more to do with the fact that I stole a lot of money from her and LuthorCorp and donated it to charity.”</p>
<p>“Nice.” Alex held up her fist and Lena bumped it. “You can’t go back, Lena. That’s not an option.”</p>
<p>Kara didn’t like the look on Alex’s face. “Would it help if Lena and I took our vows now?” She didn’t want to rush the process, but knowing, for sure, that Lena couldn’t be sent away was the most important thing to her.</p>
<p>“No,” Astra said. “It would make no difference. Kara, she can’t be sent back.”</p>
<p>Kara nodded then stilled. Lena couldn’t go back, but Emmy wouldn’t be inoculated until she was six months old. “What about Emmy?”</p>
<p>“Emmy?” Lena’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>Alex blinked. “Kara.”</p>
<p>“Emmy hasn’t been inoculated. Can Lillian take her back?” Without waiting for an answer, Kara rushed into the bedroom and scooped a sleeping Emmy into her arms before joining them again. Emmy stirred but didn’t wake up. Lena leaned into her side and kissed Emmy on the head.</p>
<p>“I’ll kill her before I allow her to take my daughter back with her.”</p>
<p>“Lena,” Alex said. “We’ll make sure it doesn’t come to that.”</p>
<p>“Do you know that for sure?”</p>
<p>Astra ran her finger down Emmy’s cheek. “I swear she will not be allowed to take her back with her, Lena, but it must be the reason why she’s here.”</p>
<p>“How will this meeting go?”</p>
<p>“We’ll gather before the council with the general and Emmy.”</p>
<p>“Will Lar-Bok be allowed in the meeting?” Kara asked.</p>
<p>“That bastard.” Alex shook her head. “He’s messed with the wrong family.”</p>
<p>“The most important thing is making sure to stay calm.” Maggie held her hand out to Lena. “Maggie Sawyer.”</p>
<p>Lena took her hand. “You arrested my brother.”</p>
<p>“I did.”</p>
<p>“Nice to officially meet you.”</p>
<p>“You as well.”</p>
<p>“It’s going to be hard not to strangle Lar-Bok,” Kara said, swaying back and forth to make sure Emmy stayed asleep.</p>
<p>“Let’s deal with the council first and Lar-Bok second,” Astra said.</p>
<p>Kara walked away from them and looked out the window. Losing either one of them at this point wasn’t possible. She knew after only a week that it would devastate her for Lena and Emmy to go back to Earth. She wasn’t exactly sure what falling in love felt like, but she cared for them both so much.</p>
<p>Kara kept her gaze directed outward when Alex walked up next to her.</p>
<p>“We need to stay calm during this meeting. Don’t allow them to see you upset or discouraged. We need to stay strong for both of their sakes.”</p>
<p>“I know, but Alex you all seem to be missing the fact that the council members don’t like me. They don’t agree with Lena and I or Emmy being here.” Knowing she could be the reason that they were sent away didn’t set right. They may say Lena couldn’t be sent back, but Kara knew better. If they chose to send them both back, they would.</p>
<p>“Let’s just relax. We have a little time before we need to go.”</p>
<p>+++++++++++++++++++</p>
<p>Lena felt dread fill her as she sat down on the couch. Lillian had some nerve to come here and expect to take Emmy back with her. Over her dead body. Lillian always had alternative motives and Lena was sure she would be able to get them out of this if she was only dealing with just Lillian, but she wasn’t. They were also dealing with the council members. Which she knew nothing about. The unknown was always scary and Lena disliked surprises.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Maggie sat down beside her and Lena turned away from Kara and Alex.</p>
<p>“Not really. It’s just a shock that she’s here. It was the last thing I expected.”</p>
<p>“She’s something, but we’re all here for you.”</p>
<p>Lena tilted her head. “You don’t think I’m like them?” It was always a tossup whether or not others would treat her like Lena or like a Luthor.</p>
<p>“No. Anyone that can do what you did with testifying against your brother shows me what kind of person you are. I don’t think you’re like them and if I had any doubt that has been squashed when you chose to come here. I hope that in time we can be friends.”</p>
<p>“I would like that.” Lena took a deep breath and made sure Kara, Alex, and Astra were still by the window. “Can I ask you something?” Now probably wasn’t the time but since she had Maggie here.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“What’s it like with Alex?”</p>
<p>“What’s what like?” Maggie smirked.</p>
<p>“Not that. Just, Kara is very stubborn and very chivalrous. She still refuses to sleep in the bed with me.”</p>
<p>“Where does she sleep?”</p>
<p>“On the couch.”</p>
<p>Maggie looked behind her then back to Lena. “That can’t be comfortable.”</p>
<p>“No. She’s not resting.”</p>
<p>“The first thing you need to realize is that they may be sisters, and they are fundamentally the same, but are completely different. Where Kara is a bit meek and mild, Alex is just the opposite. Alex will fight and goes after what she wants, but she’s never been held back. Kara has been held back by what others think of her and how others act toward her. She’s never been seen as a full Alpha, so she’s never let herself feel all of that. I’ve only been here a few weeks and if you look closely enough, she’s very easy to read. Plus, I’ve had to pull Alex away from a few Alpha’s that smarted off about Kara and that she’s not a true Alpha.”</p>
<p>“That’s bullshit. She’s just as much an Alpha as everybody else. Maybe more.”</p>
<p>“I agree with you. Once she fully lets herself just be, she’s going to be unstoppable and you’re going to have your hands full. With Emmy and a Kryptonian Alpha.”</p>
<p>“Don’t remind me. I’ve read the chapter on ruts and heats a half a dozen times. I’m not ready for that.”</p>
<p>Maggie placed her hand on Lena’s arm. “Don’t overthink things. Everything will be fine. Since she was nineteen Kara has taken suppressants. You don’t have to worry about her hurting you.”</p>
<p>“Oh no. that’s not what I’m worried about. I don’t believe she would ever hurt me. it’s just the whole point of her being an Alpha. It’s a little scary.”</p>
<p>“It is, and Alex isn’t like anyone I’ve ever been with but she’s amazing and I couldn’t help but fall for her. It’s only been three weeks, but I can’t imagine my life without her in it. You don’t need to be scared or afraid but when the time comes for Kara’s rut, she will isolate herself from you. It’s just the way she is. Until you’re ready for that aspect of your relationship, she’ll wait. She would never pressure you.”</p>
<p>“She’s selfless.”</p>
<p>“She is.”</p>
<p>Lena looked away from Maggie to Kara who still held Emmy in her arms. When Kara turned to her, Lena smiled. “I don’t want to lose her, but if Lillian gets Emmy I can’t stay here.”</p>
<p>“Hey.” Maggie grabbed Lena’s attention. “Neither one of you are going anywhere.”</p>
<p>“We have to be realistic. We’re weren’t even supposed to be here.”</p>
<p>“True, but if there’s one thing I know about the El women is that they don’t give up. You’ve found yourself in a wonderful family. Embrace that. I have and it’s the best thing I’ve ever done. Astra can be a little rough sometimes, but she will fight for us.”</p>
<p>“I know. I know.” And she did. In the short amount of time she’d been here, it felt like home. She and Maggie stood when the others joined them, and she accepted Emmy from Kara.</p>
<p>“It’s time,” Kara said, kissing Lena on the cheek then Emmy.</p>
<p>She knew Kara was trying to be brave, but she could see how scared she was. “Let’s go.” It was one thing to choose to live this life, but for someone else to choose her fate for her felt wrong. She would do whatever she had to in order for her family to stay intact. And if that meant taking down Lillian then she would, and she knew these women would be right by her side.</p>
<p>She was scared, but hopeful, but the one person who wouldn’t be getting out of this unscathed was Lar-Bok. If Kara didn’t find a way to end him, she would. She wouldn’t kill him, but she would make his life a living hell. It’s what he deserved for treating Kara like shit all these years and for bringing Lillian on board. Her mother had resources, but she had a feeling Lar-Bok approached her and not the other way around because her contacts would not have reached out this far.</p>
<p>At the door to the meeting room, Kara pulled her away from the others. “I just want you to know that having you and Emmy here has changed my life.”</p>
<p>Lena placed her finger over Kara’s lips. “Don’t. This is not the time for a goodbye speech. Have a little more faith in us and your family. I’m scared too, but now is the time to show Emmy and everyone else what they’re dealing with. Are you with me?”</p>
<p>“Always.”</p>
<p>Lena raised up and placed a kiss on Kara’s cheek. “Then let’s go in.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena readjusted Emmy and walked into the room first when a guard opened the door. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting, but it wasn’t this. The room was on the smaller side with a table set at the back of the room. Two men and one woman were seated behind it. To her left was Lillian, Lar-Bok, and a man Lena didn’t know. Probably Lar-Bok’s dad, the general.</p>
<p>With a nudge to her back she followed Astra down the aisle and sat on the far end of the row so she wouldn’t have to look at Lillian. Kara sat beside her, and Astra sat beside her. Alex and Maggie sat in the row behind them. Maggie squeezed Lena’s shoulder and it helped her relax a little bit more.</p>
<p>“So,” one of the men seated in front of them said. “I’m Zan-Ti for those that don’t know. To my left is Mara and to my right is Fin-Al. Now, when this matter was brought to my attention I was, of course, concerned.”</p>
<p>It felt like a lead ball had settled itself in Lena’s stomach.</p>
<p>“We have rules for a reason and while they can sometimes be stretched.” He directed his gaze to Astra. “They should never be twisted to fit a certain narrative. Which is exactly what has been done in this case.”</p>
<p>Mara tapped her fingers on the table. “While I agree with Zan-Ti, I also want to take this one step further. What has happened here is verging on criminal.”</p>
<p>Lena squeezed Kara’s fingers when she laced their fingers together. This was the worst possible outcome.</p>
<p>“I think we should hear from all parties involved,” Fin-Al said. “We’ll start with Lar-Bok.” A guard carried a chair and set it in the aisle between the first two rows. Lar-Bok took the seat.</p>
<p>At a low growl from Kara, Lena squeezed her hand, then slipped Emmy into her arms. The change was instant when Kara held her close. The last thing they needed was for Kara to lose her temper. Especially considering no one knew what that would entail.</p>
<p>“Lar-Bok.” Mara started. “What was your role in all of this?”</p>
<p>“I agree that we have rules for a reason, and they were broken when Lena and her daughter were allowed to come on board. But, more than that. Emmy was taken away from her grandmother. Families should never be separated. It’s criminal.”</p>
<p>Lena rolled her eyes, but quickly masked her expression when Mara glanced in her direction.</p>
<p>“I see and this has nothing to do with your feud with one Kara Zor-El?”</p>
<p>“While Kara and I don’t get along, I brought this to my father’s attention because it was wrong on all parties involved to even move forward with this sacrilege.”</p>
<p>“What a douche,” Maggie whispered in Lena’s ear. Lena agreed.</p>
<p>Zan-Ti shuffled the papers in front of him. “And you told your father so he could bring Mrs. Luthor aboard?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Families should not be separated.”</p>
<p>“You do realize that Lena cannot be allowed to leave the ship, don’t you? She’s already been inoculated.”</p>
<p>Lena breathed a sigh of relief that was quickly dashed with Zan-Ti’s next words.</p>
<p>“Or was it your intention to only send the child back to Earth since she has not been inoculated?”</p>
<p>“I realize Lena has been inoculated but, I feel, that’s not enough of a reason not to send her and her daughter back. It would be a different situation if we were on Argo.”</p>
<p>“I see.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Fin-Al said. “You can go back to your seat. Mrs. Luthor if you would.” He pointed to the seat vacated by Lar-Bok.</p>
<p>Lena dared to look over and caught her mother’s smug look. She was confident and that never bode well. She knew something that they didn’t. Fuck.</p>
<p>Mara nodded in Lillian’s direction. “Good evening.”</p>
<p>“You as well.”</p>
<p>“If I am to understand my notes, then it was General Van-Bok that contacted you. Is that right?”</p>
<p>“He did.”</p>
<p>“And what was the context of that interaction?”</p>
<p>“He felt it was in the best interest of all involved that Lena and Emmy be reunited with me.”</p>
<p>“And you were in agreement? No short answers, please.”</p>
<p>“I love my daughter and granddaughter. I even went to the Kryptonian embassy and tried to talk with Lena, but it was too late. She’d already been taken. I miss them both terribly and want them to come home.”</p>
<p>“If I may,” Fin-Al interrupted. “If you missed them so much why didn’t you go back to the embassy and enquire about them?”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t aware that was an option.”</p>
<p>“I see.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t it true that you weren’t happy with Lena testifying against your son, Lex?”</p>
<p>The last thing Lena expected was for the trial to be brought up.</p>
<p>“You have to understand that I was between a rock and a hard place,” Lillian said. “Even though I didn’t agree with Lex’s actions, he is my son. While I understand that testifying against him was something Lena had to do, at the time, I wasn’t happy, but I know why she did it.”</p>
<p>“And what role does Emmy play in this?” Mara asked.</p>
<p>“She’s my granddaughter. I love her and only want what’s best for her.”</p>
<p>“And you feel what’s best for her is on Earth?”</p>
<p>“While I can appreciate your predicament concerning your future. Emmy is my family’s future. Our legacy. Yes, I feel the best place for her, and Lena is Earth.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Fin-Al said. “You may retake your seat. General Van-Bok, please take the seat.” When he did Fin-Al spoke again. “What was your role in this?”</p>
<p>Lena felt a shift in the air and shifted to look at the General. His posture was stiff, and he looked, not scared, but concerned. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?</p>
<p>“My son came to me with his concerns and I agreed with them. It’s one thing to bring single women on board to mate with our Alpha’s but quite another to bring a child on board who will share none of our Kryptonian blood.”</p>
<p>“So, you acted to keep our bloodline as pure as we can?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“And did you not take into account that the baby, if we choose to send her back, would be going back without her mother?”</p>
<p>“I felt that the circumstances were extraordinary and that, in this instance, the mother could be sent back as well.”</p>
<p>“You felt?” Mara asked.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Did you also feel it was the right move to bring Mrs. Luthor on board?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“And this has nothing to do with the bad blood between your son and Kara?”</p>
<p>“While it did cross my mind, I did not take this lightly and chose to act on the better of our future.”</p>
<p>“You may retake your seat,” Zan-Ti said.</p>
<p>Wait. That was it. It seemed to Lena that he got off easy.</p>
<p>Mara turned to their side of the room. “General Astra if you would take the seat.” Mara looked at Lena before turning back to the general. “Now, it seems that you are the one who set all of this in motion.”</p>
<p>“With all due respect Mara, I’m not. This situation was instigated by the general and his son.”</p>
<p>“You are the one that brought Lena and Emmy on board?”</p>
<p>“I am.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“I think that’s obvious. Since all of Argo found out Kara was sterile, she’s been treated like an outsider. Almost everyone turned their back on her, which was despicable. She’s as much of an Alpha as any other and it’s time she was treated as such. Since the council and everyone else deemed her unworthy of a mate because she couldn’t produce pups, I made the decision to find her a mate. When Lena walked into the embassy with Emmy, I took the chance on them.”</p>
<p>So much for staying calm, Lena thought. Though Astra did it with grace.</p>
<p>Fin-Al surprised everyone when he spoke. “I agree. Kara should have never been treated like an outsider. That being said, all of this could have been avoided if you hadn’t stretched the rules.”</p>
<p>“It could have all been avoided if Lar-Bok had minded his own business and not let his hatred for Kara push his actions. Because that is the only reason we’re here. Don’t pretend it’s not.”</p>
<p>Zan-Ti waved his hand. “You can go back to your seat.” When she was seated, he looked at Lena. “Lena, you’ll be our last witness. Please take the seat.”</p>
<p>Lena shouldn’t have been surprised but she was. She expected Kara to be called as well. After she stood, she kissed Kara on the cheek then Emmy. Once seated she kept her gaze on those in front of her.</p>
<p>Mara started. “Why did you go to the embassy?”</p>
<p>“I..” she licked her lips. “I wanted my daughter to have the opportunity to grow up and be herself. I wanted her to have a chance to be happy.”</p>
<p>“And you didn’t feel she had that on Earth?” Mara frowned.</p>
<p>“You have to understand my mother is a hard woman to please. I never could. I was never good enough for her. Nothing I ever did was enough. I didn’t want that for Emmy. When I testified against Lex, Lillian fully turned on me. Lex was always her favorite. She never wanted me to have Emmy. She wanted me to terminate my pregnancy and when I choose not to, she completely shut me out.”</p>
<p>“Then why did you continue to live in her home and work for LuthorCorp?” Zan-Ti asked.</p>
<p>“Because I couldn’t have done it on my own. Not at first. Lillian threatened to cut me off if I left and at the time, I wouldn’t have had money and I needed money to take care of my daughter, so I toughed it out.”</p>
<p>“But you came to the embassy.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know about anyone else but when I see an opportunity, one that could change my life, I went for it. I took the chance, not knowing if I would be chosen and I’m glad I did.” She heard Lillian’s scoff but ignored it.</p>
<p>Fin-Al nodded. “And you don’t mind that you were saddled with an outcast?”</p>
<p>Lena gripped the arm of her chair until her knuckles were white. “She may be an outcast to you but she’s not to me. You are the ones who allowed her to become that, not me. Kara is the best of all of you and me and I’m sad that you can’t see what I wonderful woman she is. What a wonderful Alpha she is. Though, at the end of the day it’s your lose for not wanting to know such an amazing woman. You look at her and see someone who’s not good enough. Who will never live up to your expectations. I look at her and she a woman that I am proud to be raising my daughter with. A woman that I am proud to stand beside. She may not be what you want her to be but she’s all I’ve ever wanted.”</p>
<p>Lena took a several deep breaths to calm her racing heart. She should be used to confrontation living with Lillian, but she was disgusted that these people couldn’t see how wonderful Kara was.</p>
<p>“I take it you are against sending your daughter back to Earth with your mother?” Mara asked.</p>
<p>Lena snorted. “If you send my daughter back the first thing Lillian will do is hire a nanny and she wont see Emmy again until she starts school. Lillian doesn’t want Emmy, she wants power. It’s all she’s ever wanted.”</p>
<p>“You don’t believe she loves you?” Fin-Al asked.</p>
<p>“Maybe a small part of her, but not enough. Maybe she would have loved me more if I was hers biologically, but I’m not. I’m the bastard child of her husband. Lex is her flesh and blood. I’m not.”</p>
<p>“Emmy isn’t Kara’s flesh and blood. Do you not feel that she won’t love your daughter?”</p>
<p>Lena leaned forward and looked at Kara who held Emmy tenderly in her arms. “I think that’s all the proof you need.” She leaned back in her seat. “I wasn’t a baby when I went to live with the Luthor’s, but Lillian never comforted me. In fact, she took my teddy bear away from me. My one comfort. She’s a monster. Please don’t ever compare Kara to her. They are not the same.”</p>
<p>“You may retake your seat.”</p>
<p>Lena made to stand but sat back down. “May I say one more thing?”</p>
<p>Zan-Ti nodded. “You may.”</p>
<p>“I think it’s complete bullshit that you would bring this “trial” to fruition. It’s on the word of a man who clearly hates Kara. He’s hatred for her has brought this entire thing to light.” She took a deep breath and decided to plow on. “I’m not sure what your verdict is going to be and while I care for Kara and want to stay here with her, I will go wherever my daughter is. I don’t care If I’ve been inoculated or not. I want to stay but I will not leave my daughter to be raised by Lillian.”</p>
<p>“You feel that strongly?” Fin-Al asked.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“You can retake your seat.”</p>
<p>Lena stood on shaky legs and sat down beside Kara. She wrapped her arm around Kara’s and leaned into her side. She hated that they even had to go through with this. It was like some cosmic joke.</p>
<p>“I will say that everyone’s testimonies were interesting, but I must confess that we made up our mind before this meeting even occurred,” Zan-Ti said.</p>
<p>Lena gasped and gripped Kara’s arm tighter. Why go through with this if they already knew the outcome?</p>
<p>“That being said,” Mara added. “We felt it necessary to allow everyone to speak on their own behalf.”</p>
<p>Which wasn’t true, Lena decided, because Kara wasn’t allowed to speak. She was calm, but Lena could see a current of tension underneath the surface. That didn’t bode well.</p>
<p>“It was necessary,” Fin-Al added.</p>
<p>“Now.” Zan-Ti laid his palms flat on the table. “It is in the best interest of our people and our future.” He looked at General Van-Bok, “that Lena and Emmy are allowed to stay on board and in time, allowed to live on Argo. Lena and Kara’s mating ceremony will go on as planned and when Emmy turns six months old, she will be inoculated. Our verdict stands.”</p>
<p>Lena laid her head on Kara’s shoulder and allowed herself to relax. It was done. Lillian hadn’t won. But she raised her head up when Zan-Ti continued.</p>
<p>“As I stated in the beginning, we felt these actions were wrong and verging on criminal. Lar-Bok and General Van-Bok you risked our people with bringing Lillian on board. You should have never contacted her or brought her here. General Van-Bok please stand for sentencing.”</p>
<p>Lena didn’t know what was happening but when Kara stiffened next to her she knew it was big.</p>
<p>“For your clear disobedience toward our people and your position you will have a choice. Be stripped of your title as General and continue in a lower rank or you can retire. Make your choice.”</p>
<p>The General stood tall. “I’ll take an early retirement.”</p>
<p>“You can’t do this,” Lar-Bok shouted. “He hasn’t done anything wrong.”</p>
<p>“Since you’re standing Lar-Bok, we’ll deal out your punishment next.” Mara turned to Kara. “Please stand Kara.”</p>
<p>Lena untangled herself form Kara and accepted Emmy back.</p>
<p>“It’s all right,” Kara said and kissed Lena on the cheek.</p>
<p>“We’ve all talked,” Fin-Al said. “And since this involves you, we felt that it would be appropriate for you to sentence Lar-Bok. Take a moment and let us know your verdict.”</p>
<p>Lena looked at first Astra than Alex and felt something akin to terror wiggle itself into her whole being. Whatever was about to happen wasn’t going to be good. She turned back to Kara when she cleared her throat.</p>
<p>“I, Kara Zor-El, challenge Lar-Bok before this council, my family, my friends, my mate, and my daughter.” Kara knelt before the council and placed her right arm across her chest. “My verdict.”</p>
<p>The looks on all the council members faces gave her pause. What just happened?</p>
<p>“And so, it shall be granted,” Zan-Ti said. “Tomorrow at noon the challenge will take place. Dismissed.” He turned to the other side of the room. “Lar-Bok keep your mouth shut. You are to stay in your room until tomorrow. Guard,” he called over the closest guard. “You’re to stay outside his rooms.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.”</p>
<p>“And might I add,” Mara said. “Lillian will be escorted off the ship immediately. You will not be allowed to return. If I were you I would keep my mouth shut.”</p>
<p>Lena stood when everyone else did and didn’t look in Lillian’s direction. She was done with her when she first walked into the embassy, but still didn’t understand. She hadn’t read anything about a challenge in her literature. Kara turned and embraced first Astra then Alex before stepping in front of her and Emmy. “What happened?”</p>
<p>“We can talk in the room.”</p>
<p>“No, you tell me know.”</p>
<p>“I challenged Lar-Bok.”</p>
<p>“I got that part.” She moved Emmy to rest on her shoulder. “What is a challenge?” When Kara kept quiet, she turned to Alex. “Alex?”</p>
<p>Alex looked from Kara to Lena. “A challenge is a fight to the death.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, it’s been a while. Honestly, with everything going on in the world, it’s all overwhelming, and I haven’t felt like writing.</p><p>I know this chapter isn’t long, but instead of making it longer and making y’all wait, I decided to post it. I’ve already started on the next chapter, the fight.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara kept her mouth shut and scowled at Alex as she gave her a thumbs up and mouthed “good luck” to her before moving off toward her rooms with Maggie.</p><p>She continued walking behind Lena and Emmy toward the elevator. She knew she’d messed up by not consulting Lena, but for the first time in her life, she had the chance to prove herself and she took it. </p><p>It was a risk. A deadly one, but one Kara ultimately needed to take. If not Lar-Bok, it would have been someone else. She had a family now and needed to do everything in her power to take care of them and she would.</p><p>She kept her mouth shut until they were inside their room and Lena had put Emmy down in her bassinet. “Lena.”</p><p>“Save it. What were you thinking? I get it, Kara. I really do, but a fight to the death. What the hell?”</p><p>Kara expected Lena’s anger, but what she hadn’t expected was the tears to gather in Lena’s eyes. “I’m sorry. I should have talked it over with you but…”</p><p>“You were wrapped up in the moment.”</p><p>“I was and for the first time, Lena I have a chance to prove to everyone what I’m capable of.”</p><p>“What if you don’t win?”</p><p>“I may not.”</p><p>Lena whipped her head up and stared daggers at Kara. “You made a challenge without knowing if you could beat him? I’ll say again. What the hell, Kara?”</p><p>“Lena, I may not win, but I faith in my abilities.”</p><p>“I’m sure he does as well.”</p><p>“I can do this. I’ve trained with Astra and Alex all my life. I’m good.”</p><p>“Have you ever competed against anyone before?”</p><p>Kara cringed, but kept her focus on Lena. “No. Only friends and family.”</p><p>“You would risk your life to prove a point. You would leave us before we can even have our ceremony. Before we could become a family.” Lena shook her head. “I’m going to take a nap. I don’t want to be bothered. We’ll talk more when I wake up.”</p><p>“Okay.” Kara swallowed and watched her until the door to the bedroom shut. “Rao. What have I done?” Now she was starting to rethink her strategy, but she couldn’t back out now. She would be seen as a coward. She couldn’t do that.</p><p>With a final look at the door, she walked out of the apartment and toward the elevators. As soon as the doors opened, she walked out and down the hallway toward Alex’s apartment. She waved her hand over the door and waited. When it opened, she walked in and fell into Alex’s arms.</p><p>“I got you.”</p><p>“I messed up.”</p><p>“Kara, it’s all right.”</p><p>“No.” Kara pulled away and wiped her eyes. “Lena’s mad. She didn’t want to talk right now. She’s taking a nap.”</p><p>“Let’s sit down.” Alex pulled her to the couch and pushed her down beside Maggie before sitting on her other side. “What possessed you to challenge him?”</p><p>“It was an overwhelming urge to prove myself. This is my chance, Alex. I can do this.”</p><p>“Do you have it in you to kill him?” Maggie asked. “I know you hate him and he you, but Kara, taking a life is a big deal. Do you have it in you?”</p><p>Kara closed her eyes and leaned back against the couch cushion. Did she? She really didn’t know. “I know I’m strong enough.”</p><p>“This isn’t about physical strength, Kara.” Alex wrapped her arm around Kara’s shoulders. “Mentally can you live with killing him?”</p><p>“Alex, I can’t back out now.”</p><p>“You’ve put yourself in a hard place.”</p><p>She had really stepped in it this time. What if she didn’t win? She would leave Lena and Emmy before they could even get started. That wasn’t something she was ready to do. She’d never been bothered by death before but now she had two people to live for. “I want to fight him. I need to.”</p><p>“Then I think we need to practice. Two against one. We’ll train for a few hours then you need to go and really talk with Lena.”</p><p>“You don’t think I should have challenged him.” She could see it in Alex’s eyes.</p><p>“It wasn’t my decision to make. But no, that isn’t the decision I would have made. He’s a strong fighter, Kara. One of our best. I know you are strong and capable, but I don’t know.”</p><p>“You think I’ll lose?” Not having Alex’s support would break her.</p><p>“I hope you don’t. I really do. I don’t know what I would do without you.”</p><p>Kara pulled Alex into her arms and relaxed when Maggie wrapped her arms around her from behind. “You won’t lose me. I promise.” It was a lie she could tell Alex but not one she could tell Lena. She didn’t want to lose. Hoped she didn’t. Now, she needed to get ready for tomorrow.</p><p>Three hours later, Kara was dripping in sweat and laid out on the floor.</p><p>“That sucked,” Maggie said from her left side.</p><p>“It was awesome,” Alex said from her right side.</p><p>“But was it enough?” Kara asked. She knew her skill set, but Lena was right, she’d never competed before. Not like Lar-Bok. She didn’t want to overdue it but she wanted to be prepared. Did she have it in her to kill him? </p><p>“He’s a strong fighter, but when he gets cornered, he gets scrappy. He tends to rely on his left side, and he likes to use his legs. I would suggest a lot of chest and hip hits. It will slow him down.”</p><p>Kara turned to Alex. “You’ve been to a few challenges. What were they like?” Kara could never bring herself to watch one. Now she wished she had.</p><p>Alex sighed. “Bloody. They were bloody and savage. You may be having second thoughts about killing him, but I can guarantee he isn’t having those same thoughts. He hates you but he’ll be strategic in his attacks. Don’t underestimate him. I have my doubts about this fight, but he’s going into it wanting to kill you and you have to do the same. You have two people to live for.”</p><p>“His mate has crossed my mind.”</p><p>“Kara, I’m only going to say this once,” Maggie said, and Kara turned to her. “Forget her. She’s not your concern and she never will be. Your two concerns are in your apartment. That’s all you need to be worried about. Nothing else. This is real and serious. He won’t hesitate to kill you and you shouldn’t hesitate to kill him. You made the challenge and you need to see it through.”</p><p>Kara lay her head back. “You’re right. Lena and Emmy are the only things that matter.”</p><p>“And you, Kara,” Alex said. “You matter. Yes, they’re important, but so are you. I want you to go into that fight tomorrow with not only them on your mind but also yourself. When he hits you and he will, put the pain out of your mind. Think about every negative thing anybody’s said to you. How everyone has treated you. Take that and run with it. Let it feed you.”</p><p>“I don’t want to be the monster a lot of people think I am.” It was her one fear. That after the fight people would hate her even more. Lar-Bok was well liked, and she wasn’t.</p><p>“Five,” Alex said, after a moment of silence.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“He’s been in five challenges, Kara.”</p><p>“I…” That was news to her. Five. He’d killed five people in the arena. She jumped up then pulled Alex and Maggie up as well. “Another hour.”</p><p>“Oh, fuck.” Maggie took a long pull of her water bottle. “All right, little El.”</p><p>“Alex?”</p><p>“I’m in.”</p><p>Two hours later after a shower and a quick stop, Kara entered her apartment. Lena and Emmy were on the floor. In all the excitement she’d forgotten about tummy time. She kicked off her shoes and lay down on her stomach beside Lena. “I’ve been training with Alex and Maggie.”</p><p>“You’re really doing this?”</p><p>“Yes, but I promise to never make any big decision without consulting you beforehand.”</p><p>Lena chuckled. “Big decision. This isn’t a big decision, Kara. It’s a life and death decision.”</p><p>“I know.” Kara kissed the tip of Emmy’s nose. “Do you hate me?”</p><p>“What?” Lena gasped then turned Kara’s face to her. “No, of course not. I could never hate you. I’m hurt and upset but I don’t hate you. We just found each other. I don’t want to lose you.”</p><p>“I don’t want to leave you. Please have faith in me.”</p><p>Lena rested her forehead against Kara’s. “Okay. I don’t really have a choice, but I’ll be there rooting you on.”</p><p>Kara pulled back and frowned. “No. I don’t want you there.”</p><p>“Too bad. I’m going to be there. Maggie has already agreed to watch Emmy during the fight. Nothing is going to keep me from the fight. I don’t care if you don’t want me there. That’s not your choice to make.”</p><p>“I’m sorry. I keep stepping in it today. I just didn’t want you there in case something went wrong.”</p><p>“Well, if that was to happen, I would want to be there.”</p><p>“All right.” Kara stifled a yawn.</p><p>Lena stood and picked Emmy up. “Why don’t you go to bed. She’ll be up for another hour or two, but you could use the sleep.”</p><p>“I want to stay up with you two.” If she was to die tomorrow, she wanted to spend as much time with them as possible. “Besides, if I go to bed where will you and Emmy sit.” She pointed to the couch.</p><p>“I hope you realize after the stunt you pulled today you owe me. Big time and I’m calling in one of them right now.”</p><p>Kara fidgeted. “What?”</p><p>“Emmy and I are going to sit on the couch and look at our tablet while you change and get in the bed. Tonight, and every night after we are going to share a bed. That’s final.”</p><p>Kara opened and closed her mouth before nodding. It had been a long time since she shared a bed with someone that wasn’t Alex. “I’m just going to go change.”</p><p>“You do that.”</p><p>At the door to the bedroom Kara turned back around. “I’m glad you’re here.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I appreciate everyone that reads, comments, and leaves kudos on every story I write. Y’all are great. </p>
<p>I hope you enjoy this update. This chapter might go in a different direction than you were expecting but it’s what I always had planned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara stumbled back and gasped as Lar-Bok’s foot connected with her jaw. She whipped her head around and spit a mouthful of blood at his feet before taking a step back and reevaluating the mess she’d gotten herself into. Lena’s worried gaze from the first row was pried into her brain. Every time Alex cringed; Kara felt like a failure. Losing now wasn’t an option.</p>
<p>The smug look on Lar-Bok’s face only helped to spur her on. Though at this point, she was tired. They’d been fighting for close to twenty minutes. With no end in sight.</p>
<p>Kara rolled her shoulders and circled around him. When he lunged forward, she side stepped him, bringing her fist down and into his side.</p>
<p>Before she could land another blow, he twisted and caught her under her right arm, bringing it back behind her and brining her to her knees.</p>
<p>The pain was unbearable as the bones in her shoulder shattered under the pressure.</p>
<p>Pain ripped through her body and she dared to look up at Lena whose wide eyed gaze tore her heart in two. This couldn’t be the end. Not yet.</p>
<p>Kara mouthed, I’m sorry, at her but knew that would never be enough. Her entire future was gone. She attempted to throw him off, but the pain was to unbearable.</p>
<p>“Zor-El, I’ll take good care of them,” Lar-Bok whispered in her ear.</p>
<p>Kara jerked in his arms and closed her eyes when Lena called her name.</p>
<p>“Kara.”</p>
<p>“Kara.”</p>
<p>“Kara.”</p>
<p>Kara woke with a start, heart pounding as she sat up in bed gasping for breath. Even when Lena laid her hand on Kara’s chest didn’t help much.</p>
<p>“Take a deep breath for me. Another one. Another one. Good.”</p>
<p>After a few minutes, Kara’s heart rate stated to settle but her body was still buzzing.</p>
<p>“It was just a nightmare.” Lena rubbed her hand in circle’s on Kara’s back. “It’s all right.”</p>
<p>Kara buried her head in her hands. Was it though? Was that to be her fate? Losing to the hands of him? Losing badly? It was all too much. What an idiot she’d been and for what. To show everyone she was worthy. Their opinions never mattered before. Why now? Why now when she had Lena and Emmy?</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Kara gasped and stiffened but quickly relaxed when Lena wrapped her arms around her and rested her head against Kara’s.</p>
<p>“It’s okay.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s not.” Kara drew in a deep breath. “I don’t want to leave you or Emmy. We just started. I can’t believe…”</p>
<p>“Breath with me.” They were both quiet for a long time. “You’re right. It’s not okay. What you did was reckless and stupid, but it’s done. Whatever your nightmare was about it wasn’t real. This is real. Feel my arms around you.”</p>
<p>Kara grasped at Lena’s arm and clung to her. “I want to know you. I want to be alive for there to be an us. I want Emmy and you and everything.” Kara’s breath hitched and she chocked back her tears.</p>
<p>Lena grasped Kara’s chin and turned her, so they were facing each other. “I may not know every little thing about you, but we know each other enough. In the short time we’ve been together I know you’re smart, strong, gentle, and I have faith that you’ll give the fight your all and that’s all I can ask of you. Please believe in you as much as I do. I will be in the stands rooting you on and when the fight is over, we’ll come back here, and you can hold Emmy for as long as you want.” She cupped Kara’s face.</p>
<p>“What about you?”</p>
<p>“What about me?”</p>
<p>“Can I hold you as much as I want?” Kara was all too aware of Lena’s warm body nestled against hers. Now was not the time to lose control.</p>
<p>“Silly woman.” Lena brushed the hair out of Kara’s eyes and kissed her lightly on the lips. “Of course, you can.” Lena lay back and pulled Kara down with her. Kara rested her head on Lena’s chest and let the steady rhythm of Lena’s heartbeat calm her. She closed her eyes and replayed the kiss in her head. It wasn’t what she expected for their first kiss, but it was perfect. She just wished it didn’t happen at such a dreary time. If she made it out of the fight alive, there would never be a day she would make such a colossal mistake again. Some things were more important than her reputation or what other people thought of her. Lena, Emmy, and her family were the only things that mattered. After the fight, she would give Lena a proper kiss.</p>
<p>“Stop thinking so hard. You need to rest up for tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“The faster I fall asleep the less time I get to spend with you.”</p>
<p>“Go to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up. We both will be.”</p>
<p>As much as she tried to fight falling asleep, it was a losing battle wrapped in Lena’s arms.</p>
<p>++++++++++++++++++++++++</p>
<p>Lena stood back with Alex as Astra and Kara talked with the Council. Kara was dressed in a skintight gray jumpsuit with the house of El signina stitched onto the right shoulder. Thankfully, even after her nightmare and restless sleep, she looked relaxed. Or as relaxed as someone could be in this situation.</p>
<p>They’d had a quiet morning with Kara feeding and holding Emmy until it was time to leave. They didn’t talk. Lena sensed Kara needed silence and that’s what she’d given her.</p>
<p>It had scared her when Kara jerked up in bed and couldn’t breathe. She didn’t ask what the nightmare was about, but she could guess.<br/>
<br/>
After this fight, things would go back to normal. They would move into their new apartment and hopefully have a quiet trip to Argo. </p>
<p>Kara had been a little embarrassed about the size of her home, but Lena had assured her it was fine. The house was small but would be perfect for them.</p>
<p>She was brought out of her thoughts when Kara’s laugh carried her way.</p>
<p>The arena, while small, was nothing like Lena had expected. The large painted circle in the middle of the room was surrounded by chairs that were two deep. For some reason, Lena expected a lot more people to be invited to these events. Considering it was a fight to the death and that usually attracted all kinds of interest.</p>
<p>As if reading her mind Alex spoke up. "Did you know this was going to be broadcast to the rest of the ship and Argo?”</p>
<p>“No, I didn’t.” That explained things. “So, everyone?”</p>
<p>“Yep.” Alex rocked back on her heels. “Don’t show her you’re scared. Be strong for her. That’s what she needs. Don’t cry. Don’t look upset and whatever you do. Stay quiet. The last thing we need is for her to lose her concentration.”</p>
<p>“I can do that.” For the duration of the fight she would be strong for Kara, but she made no promises when they made it back to their room. She only hoped Kara was the victor.</p>
<p>“You’ve been good for her. It’s nice to see her come out of her shell.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. She’s been good for me too. I didn’t expect to be paired with someone I would actually like. Or someone that treated Emmy and I so well. I’m not used to that.”</p>
<p>“I think…”</p>
<p>Alex was cut off when the door opened, and Lar-Bok walked in. Followed by his parents and his brother.</p>
<p>He wore the same style jumpsuit as Kara but in red. Seeing him now, compared to the last time she’d seen him, showed Lena that he was a lot more muscular than she remembered. “He’s a lot bigger than I remembered.”</p>
<p>“Don’t let that fool you. They are both Alpha’s and that does play a part in these fights. Just because she’s of a smaller stature than him doesn’t mean anything. Believe me on that. It’s more than a fair fight.”</p>
<p>“You’re confident in her?”</p>
<p>“I am.”</p>
<p>Alex’s confidence in Kara only elevated Lena’s own. She took a step forward when Alex took her arm.</p>
<p>“Let’s sit.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” She was hoping she’d get to talk with Kara beforehand but that obviously wasn’t going to be the case. If she knew her last conversation with Kara was in their room, she would have said something then.<br/>
<br/>
It didn’t sit well with her that she couldn’t speak with her. Alex steered them toward Astra who was already seated. Lena was grateful when Alex set her between the two of them. Their confidence, hopefully, would spur her own.</p>
<p>In a flash, Kara was in front of her, cupping her face, and kissed her softly. When Lena opened her eyes, Kara was back in the ring beside Lar-Bok. Lena blinked, then touched her lips. Kara certainly was full of surprises.</p>
<p>When the council stood, Kara and Lar-Bok made their way into the center of the ring. This was it. Lena drowned out everything and everyone except for Kara.</p>
<p>For the duration of the fight. No matter the outcome her eyes would stay glued to Kara. She owed her at least that much.</p>
<p>****************</p>
<p>Fifteen minutes into the fight, Kara swiped her hand across her face to get the blood out of her eyes. Lar-Bok had gotten a lucky shot in that bled like a bitch but was more of a nuisance than anything. He was good, but Alex was right, he was a scrappy fighter in a pinch.</p>
<p>Dying wasn’t an option and she was surprised with all the fights under his belt that they were so easily matched. After this fight, there was no way she would ever do this again. It was crazy and senseless. Having these fights at all was ridiculous.</p>
<p>The gleam in his eyes all morning showed her how insane he really was. These fights were fun to him. Not survival. She usually didn’t allow her more aggressive Alpha side to emerge, but that’s exactly the energy she needed to make it through this fight. And to win.</p>
<p>Kara hopped to her right, side-stepped his punch and landed her own into his left side, then she brought her elbow down on his back, bringing him to his knees. A split second later, he swept his leg into her and dropped her onto her back.</p>
<p>She jumped up and blocked a blow to her head, leaving her side open where he placed a well-timed hit into her already bruised ribs.</p>
<p>Before she could react, he landed a blow to her shoulder and an elbow to her face. She fell to the ground, but quickly stood and backed off to get her bearings. The ringing in her head was new and not welcomed and the blood rushing out of her nose was worrisome.</p>
<p>She didn’t have time to ponder only react when he lunged at her. She grabbed his free arm and twisted it behind his back. His scream only intensified the pressure she applied to his arm. When the bone was about to break, she was knocked off her feet when he twisted his body around and into hers.</p>
<p>Kara didn’t have time to block the blow when he kicked her in the side. After the third kick and what she was sure was a few broken ribs, she mustered all her power and grabbed his foot and pulled with all her might. The sound of his head hitting the ground was satisfying.</p>
<p>When he staggered up, she landed blow after blow onto his left side before stepping back to catch her breath. If it wasn’t for all the adrenalin racing through her body she would have already dropped. </p>
<p>His eyes were glazed over but she knew there was still some fight left in him when he smirked at her.</p>
<p>She lifted her fists when he did as they circled around each other. There was definitely something wrong with her right knee if the sharp pains were anything to go by.</p>
<p>Her eyes never left his as they continued to go around the arena. The moment his hand twitched she made her move and ducked before driving her fist into his stomach. Pivoting around him, she wrapped her arm around his neck and with all the strength she could muster, she squeezed. Even as his hands clawed at her arm, she kept a hold of him. Her grip slipped when they both fell to their knees, but she scrambled up and grabbed ahold of his neck again.</p>
<p>As his body started to go limp, Kara looked up and into the council member’s eyes. When they nodded, Kara let go and threw his body onto the ground. She braced her hands on her knees and took several deep breaths before squeezing her nose to try and stop the blood flow.<br/>
<br/>
The crowd gasped when Lar-Bok rolled his head then started to stand up. Kara stayed on the ground.</p>
<p>“Kara Zor-El has proven herself,” Zan-Ti said. “She is our champion.”</p>
<p>“She didn’t win,” Lar-Bok shouted. “I’m alive.”</p>
<p>“That you are. Kara came to see us yesterday,” Mara said. “Against our objections she wanted to spare your life. Since she’s never asked us for anything before. We agreed. Kara is the winner and you owe her your life. The only reason you’re alive now is because she allowed you to be.”</p>
<p>Kara stood on unsteady feet, the pain finally starting to manifest all over her body. She cradled her arm to her chest and turned to Lena. When Lena gasped and shouted her name Kara didn’t have time to react when a loud bang sounded near her and something wet smacked her in the head, driving her to her knees. </p>
<p>She turned and fell back on the ground, her ears ringing. Lar-Bok was on his side, facing her, and his lifeless eyes stared through her.</p>
<p>Her gaze swung up and into the eyes of Fin-Al, who held a gun in his hand.</p>
<p>“Some people never learn.” He motioned to a guard who helped Kara stand. Kara closed her eyes when things started to blur. “Take her to the yellow sunroom to recover. Kara, I know you don’t like their yellow sun, but I’m ordering you to take this time. You won. He made his choice. He would have lived if he hadn’t lunged at you.”</p>
<p>Kara’s eyesight was a little fuzzy, but she nodded anyway. “I understand.” And she did. When she visited the council the day before, she knew after her talk with Maggie and Alex, that she would never be able to live with killing him. They were hesitant at first but agreed to her request. </p>
<p>All Lar-Bok would have to do was live with the fact that Kara allowed him to. He made his choice and she made hers. Her conscious was clear.</p>
<p>As the guards was leading her out, she looked up and locked eyes with Lena. The look on her face was unreadable and Kara hoped she hadn’t made a mistake by not telling her the deal she made with the council. Before she could speak up, she was half carried, half dragged down the hall and into the yellow sunroom.</p>
<p>The change was almost instantaneous once inside the room. In a matter of minutes her aches and pains were gone, as were all her scarps, cuts and bruises.</p>
<p>Amazing. No wonder most everyone on the ship loved the yellow sun. Though Kara was grateful for the quick healing it’s not something she would want to deal with on a regular basis. The last thing she wanted was to be invincible. Now she needed to get back to Lena.</p>
<p>She turned to go when the guard shook his head.</p>
<p>“The rules are if you enter this room you have to stay for at least an hour.”</p>
<p>“Are you serious?” She felt fine.</p>
<p>He chuckled. “Lay down Zor-El. You’ll be out of here in no time. Besides, you earned it.”</p>
<p>Kara thought about arguing but decided against it. Instead she lay back on the only bed in the room and closed her eyes. A prayer to Rao that Lena wasn’t upset couldn’t hurt.</p>
<p>***********************</p>
<p>After a shower and a change of clothes Kara was allowed to leave. She raced out of the room to the guard’s chuckles and ran down the hallway. She bypassed the elevator and ran down the stairs. At the door to her apartment she took a deep breath, surprised she wasn’t even out of breath.</p>
<p>Before she could activate the doors, they swooshed open, revealing Lena who was holding a wide awake Emmy.</p>
<p>“There she is, Emmy,” Lena said. “There’s Mama.”</p>
<p>Kara swallowed and scooped a laughing Emmy into her arms and pulled Lena to her. “I won.”</p>
<p>“You did.” Lena pulled back and placed her hands on Kara’s chest. “Alex and the others have something planned for dinner, but I asked that they give us this time together. Is that all right?”</p>
<p>“You can have whatever you want.”</p>
<p>“That’s a dangerous statement.”</p>
<p>“I mean every word.” Kara placed kisses all over Emmy’s face after she stepped fully into the room and the doors shut behind her. “You’re not mad?”</p>
<p>“No, I’m not. I wished you would have told me about your discussion about the fight with the council, but I understand this is something you had to do on your own. But, Kara, you’re not alone. You never were with your family but I’m here now. You can trust me. I may not have come into this situation expecting us, but I expect an us now.”</p>
<p>“So far, we’ve made a pretty good team.” This was all she ever wanted. To have a mate and a family.</p>
<p>“I think so.” Lena turned and sat on the couch. “Come here.” She patted the spot beside her and Kara quickly made her way across the room. After sitting, she allowed Lena to wrap her arms around her. “I was scared.”</p>
<p>“I was too.” More scared than any time she’d ever been in her life. Even more so than her parent’s death or the fire.</p>
<p>“With each hit I expected you not to get back up.” Lena held her tighter when Kara tried to turn and face her. “I understand circumstances might come up that you can’t avoid, but please don’t ever do that again. I don’t like seeing you hurt or hurting, and I don’t think I can survive something like that again.”</p>
<p>“I won’t. I promise. I…” Kara swallowed and held Emmy a little tighter. “I won’t.”</p>
<p>“Good.” Lena kissed her cheek. “Now. All I want to do is hold you for a little while. Is that okay?”</p>
<p>“I can’t think of anything else I would rather do, or anyone I would rather be with.” Kara closed her eyes and allowed Lena to pull her and Emmy down on the couch next to her. When Kara opened her eyes, Lena was looking at her. “I’m glad I won.”</p>
<p>“I am too.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about the long wait. I’ve been busy the last couple of months. I’ll try and not go so long without updating. </p>
<p>I have a question at the end of this chapter for everyone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, how many people are going to be there?” Lena asked, walking out of the bedroom. She’s agreed to a dinner, but that had quickly morphed into a party. Kara lay out the couch with Emmy perched on her chest. It was a sight Lena hoped she would never get tired of. When Kara tilted her head back and grinned at her, Lena’s heart beat a little bit faster. Though, she still wasn’t happy about going to a celebratory dinner for Kara. The day had been long enough as it was, and she had hoped it would be just the three of them for a quiet night in.</p>
<p>“Join us.” Kara sat up and Lena sat at her feet and happily took a squealing Emmy. “Alex, Maggie, and Astra plus my friends and maybe a few work colleagues. When Alex asked, I told her to keep it small.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t realize you had friends.” Lena quickly added. “I haven’t met any the entire time I’ve been here. That’s all I meant.”</p>
<p>“It’s all right. You’ll meet Nia, Brainy, and Winn. Brainy can be intense, but Nia helps balance everyone out with her optimism.”</p>
<p>“And your work colleagues?”</p>
<p>“If she invited anyone it would be my supervisor, but I doubt she did. She knew I didn’t want a lot of people there and this is for all of us.” Lena set Emmy down on the couch where she scooted to Kara who scooped her up. “You’re such a good girl. Yes, you are.” She peppered her cheeks with kisses.</p>
<p>“You’re so good with her.” She couldn’t think of a better second parent for her daughter.</p>
<p>“I love her.”</p>
<p>Kara’s eyes held all the warmth Lena was used to seeing. “I know. She clearly loves you.” Lena traced her eyes from Kara’s eyes, down her face and along her collarbone. Her muscles strained against her shirt and the sweats she wore hung low and tight across her thighs and tapered down her legs. She looked back up when Kara wiggled her toes. “What? I can look.”</p>
<p>Kara laughed even as pink dusted her cheeks. “Do I pass your test?”</p>
<p>“You passed my test a long time ago.” She leaned back against the couch cushion and stretched her legs out, invading Kara’s space. “I fear there was never a chance of you failing.” She lay her head back and closed her eyes. She felt Kara stand then a moment later she was sliding her body against Lena’s. Lena could feel her breath close to her face.</p>
<p>“Open your eyes.”</p>
<p>Lena licked her lips and opened her eyes to see a happy Kryptonian leaning over her. “She’s playing in her bouncy seat.” Kara held herself up with one arm and wiped the hair out of Lena’s arm with her free hand.</p>
<p>The sight was too enticing, so Lena wrapped her arms around Kara and pulled her down until they bodies were flush together. The feel of the other woman atop her was comforting in a way she’d never known before. Kara was solid muscle but having her here, like this, she felt light as a feather. Lena shifted her leg but stopped when she felt something hard against her leg. She arched her brow when Kara stuttered.</p>
<p>“I…”</p>
<p>“It’s all right. I know how enticing I can be.” Kara bowed her head in Lena’s neck and laughed. Lena buried her hand in Kara’s hair, scratching her scalp. The one thing the fight had done was bring them closer together and for that Lena was grateful.</p>
<p>“Oh, Rao. You really are. Though I don’t want to scare you off.” She looked down her body, but Lena tilted her face back to look at her.</p>
<p>“You won’t. I promise. I’m not going to lie though. This is all new for me. I’ve never been intimate with an alien before.”</p>
<p>Kara raised her head after kissing Lena on the neck. “I’ve never been with an Earthling before. I’ll get you some literature about Kryptonian bodies.”</p>
<p>Lena chuckled. “That’s fair.” She ran her hands up and down Kara’s back. “Would it be okay if I slipped my hands under your shirt?” The last thing she wanted was for Kara to be uncomfortable, not with how she felt about her scars.</p>
<p>“Okay, but just my back.”</p>
<p>Lena slipped her hands underneath the shirt and traced circles along the soft muscles. As her fingers traced the scared skin, she kept her eyes focused on the nervous gaze of Kara. “You know I like everything about you. I know it’s going to take time, but I don’t want you to be nervous around me. I promise seeing or feeling your scars isn’t going to turn me off or make me feel any different about you.”</p>
<p>“I…” Kara licked her lips then scooted away from Lena, and hugged her knees to her chest. Lena kept quiet and waited.</p>
<p>“I lost my virginity when I was nineteen.”</p>
<p>That wasn’t what Lena had expected.</p>
<p>“She was nice, and I thought she liked me. Turns out she just wanted to have sex with someone that couldn’t get her pregnant. I went along with it because I wanted to feel something, but every time she left, I only felt hollow. It lasted on and off eight months with her until she was mated. Then the next one started. It went on for a couple of years. I knew they never wanted me and at that point it had become routine. It was always done in private.” Kara raised her head and met Lena’s eyes. “I’m not proud of my behavior and if I could I would go back and change it. On Argo you’ll probably run into some of them. They never have anything nice to say.”</p>
<p>Lena wanted to ask how many but knew that wasn’t the time. That Kara even opened up to her was a big step. “I take it they weren’t happy with your scars.”</p>
<p>Kara cast her eyes away. “I…” she swallowed, and Lena moved beside her and cradled Kara’s tapping hand in-between hers. “I was never fully undressed.” She gestured to her bottom half. “I only uncovered what I had too.”</p>
<p>“They never touched you or you them?” How could they resist the bundle of sunshine in front of her?</p>
<p>“Only so far as what needed to be.”</p>
<p>Those heartless bitches. They were probably the same women that would torment her in public and fuck her in private. Kara deserved so much more.</p>
<p>“Please don’t hate me.”</p>
<p>“Look at me.” It took a few moments but her watery gaze met Lena’s and she cupped her cheeks. “I will never hate you. We all have done things we’re not proud of.” She caressed her cheek. “I meant it. When we do make love, I want all of you. You deserved so much more than the hand you’ve been dealt, and I promise I will do everything in my power to make you feel loved.” She waited a beat then asked the question that was on the tip of her tongue. “You’ve never been fully undressed in front of a lover before?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Good. I hate what you’ve been through, but I would be lying if is said it didn’t thrill me to know that I’m going to be the first to see all of you.”</p>
<p>Kara grabbed Lena’s hand and kissed the palm. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”</p>
<p>“Ditto.” She opened her arms and Kara pulled her on top of her and hugged her. “I don’t share, Kara.”</p>
<p>“I don’t stray.”</p>
<p>Lena kissed along Kara’s jaw before claiming her lips. She went slow not wanting to scare Kara off. When she pulled away Kara had a goofy grin on her face. “I’m not ready for anything other than kissing and cuddling for now. I hope that’s okay.”</p>
<p>“Of course, it is. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere. We’ll get there eventually and if we never did, I would still be here. I think we make a pretty good team.” She entangled their fingers together.</p>
<p>“We do, don’t we.” Kara nodded. Lena glanced down to see that Emmy was content in her seat. She relaxed into Kara’s body and closed her eyes when Kara wrapped her arms around her. “I wish we could stay like this all night.”</p>
<p>“Me too, but I promised Alex we would show up.”</p>
<p>“I know.” After a moment she pushed away and stood. “Go change. I don’t want to be late.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Ma’am.” Kara jumped up and Lena tried to avoid the bulge in Kara’s pants, but it was hard not to. When she finally looked up Kara smirked at her then walked backward into their bedroom.</p>
<p>Good lord. She would forever be grateful for Kara coming into her life.</p>
<p>Later she would ask Kara the names of the women, but not because she was jealous. No, she would add them to her ever growing list. At this point, it would probably be easier to add the names of the people that liked Kara, but she wasn’t a quitter. Kara and the council had already allowed her to mark one name off the list. She would make each of them pay in some shape or from.</p>
<p>For now, they had a celebration party to attend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have a handful of things planned for the rest of the story, but is there ANYONE or ANYTHING you want to see going forward? I’ll try and add it in. I can’t promise I will, but I’ll try.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m just as surprised as you are that I already have another chapter finished.</p><p>We see some new faces and is there more trouble on the horizon for everyone?</p><p>Someone requested Ava and Sara. Here you go. They actually worked nicely into the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara held Emmy secure in one arm while they walked down the corridor. Her free arm was wrapped around Lena’s waist. Compared to any normal day, tonight there were a lot more people out and about. Most kept their expressions blank, while some sneered at them and a couple even smiled.</p><p>It was becoming harder and harder to keep her Alpha side in check with such outright hostility, but for the good of her family she would herself in check unless someone made a move.</p><p>She wouldn’t hesitate to protect them if need be. Her days of backing down were over. She squeezed Lena’s waist when two people stepped from the sides and into their path. Kara pulled them to a stop and while her insides were churning, Kara remained calm. It wasn’t until Kara cleared her mind and got a good look at them that she relaxed.</p><p>“What are you two doing here?” This was certainly a surprise.</p><p>“Damn, Kara. When you score, you score. A mate and a kid. Woot. Woot.”</p><p>Kara grumbled and pulled Lena tight against her side. She knew they weren’t a threat, but her heckles were still raised by the rest of the people in the hallway staring at them.</p><p>“Babe, now’s not the time,” Ava said, pulling Sara back. “The last thing I want to do is fight for your honor. I would, but I have a feeling I would lose.”</p><p>“Gee thanks.”</p><p>“Well, you can’t go throwing yourself around all the time. Not everyone enjoys your brand of being you.”</p><p>“But you do.”</p><p>Ava pulled a willing Sara against her chest. “It’s a burden I’m willing to bear.”</p><p>Ava was one of her fellow colleagues on Argo in the security department and until now, Kara hadn’t realized she was even on the ship. Ava liked to keep to herself, but she’d come out of her shell when she’d been paired with Sara, who, kept Ava on her toes. They were both harmless and Kara liked them.</p><p>“And to answer your question.” Sara raised her hand, palm toward Kara. “Bring it in.” Kara rolled her eyes but slapped their hands together. “We came for your celebration party. You kicked ass kid. Everyone watched.”</p><p>“What a joke,” a man said to their left. When Kara saw Sara’s, eyes narrow she hoped there wouldn’t be any bloodshed. Ava had her hands full with her Omega. “She would have died if not for the council.”</p><p>“That’s funny,” Ava said. “Your friend would still be alive if he wasn’t such a sore loser.” Ava stepped up beside Sara, who was looking at Ava, with what Kara would describe as pure lust. Ava crossed her arms. “If you can’t play by the rules, you deserve the consequences when they catch up with you.”</p><p>“Why you.”</p><p>“Is there a problem here.” Astra’s booming voice interrupted them. The man quieted down, turned, and walked away. She turned to Sara and Ava. “How did I know you two would be involved.”</p><p>“It’s not our fault that trouble follows us around.” Sara slipped her arm around Ava’s waist.</p><p>“Yes, it is,” Ava said.</p><p>Kara shook her head. “Lena this is Ava and Sara. Two of my friends. Sara from Earth, like you.”</p><p>Lena held out her hand. “It’s nice to meet you both.”</p><p>“You as well.” Ava pulled Sara back. “Sara can be a bit of a flirt.”</p><p>“I don’t mind as long as it’s not with me.”</p><p>Sara threw her head back and laughed. “We’re going to get along just fine. Besides, our Alpha’s are hot and most of these people in the hall aren’t.”</p><p>“Enough of this.” Astra clapped her hands together. “Everyone just standing around, leave. Go do something. I’m sure you’re not all off duty.” When the hallway was clear, Astra looked from Lena to Emmy. When Lena nodded, Astra pulled Emmy from Kara’s arms. “I’ll watch her this evening so you two can mingle.”</p><p>“Oh.” The last thing Kara wanted was to let her go but knew it would give Astra and Emmy a chance to bond. A squeeze from Lena knew it was going to be okay. Besides, she knew deep down Astra would never let anything happen to her. “Okay.”</p><p>“Very well.”</p><p>Kara and Lena followed the others down the hallway until they came to a recessed door. “I thought this was going to be at Alex and Maggie’s place?”</p><p>“Change of plans.” Sara shot finger guns at her.</p><p>Great Rao. She hoped this didn’t mean a bigger party then she expected. That would suck when all she wanted to do was hold Lena and play with Emmy.</p><p>After Ava and Sara walked through the door, Lena pulled Kara back.</p><p>Kara rested their foreheads together when Lena embraced her. “We don’t have to stay all night.”</p><p>“I know. I hope there isn’t a lot of people. It was supposed to be small.” She loved the feel of Lena in her arms.</p><p>“If not, we’ll deal and besides I’m looking forward to meeting the rest of your friends. Ava and Sara seem fun.”</p><p>“You haven’t seen anything yet.” She pulled back and kissed Lena softly on the lips.</p><p>“Enough of that.” Kara turned her head to see Alex leaning out of the doorway. “Come on. You two can kiss later.”</p><p>“She’s right.” Lena pressed one more kiss to Kara’s lips before pulling her forward and into the room. As soon as they passed the threshold and the door shut everyone whisper shouted congratulations.</p><p>The room wasn’t as packed as she expected, considering the size of the room. Along with Maggie, Alex, Astra, Ava, and Sara. There was Nia, Brainy and Winn. Certainly manageable. Thank Rao there wasn’t any surprises.</p><p>A long table was set up in the middle of the room and a table along the wall held various foods and drinks.</p><p>“Thank you,” Kara said. “For those of you who haven’t met her. This is Lena.” Kara slipped her hand in Lena’s and lead her to where Nia was. “This is Nia, Brainy, and Winn.”</p><p>“Oh,” Lena said. “You were on Earth.”</p><p>“I was,” Nia said. “And I knew you would be perfect for Kara.”</p><p>“Nia is a romantic.” He held out his hand. “Brainy.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>Kara pointed to the last man. “This is Winn.”</p><p>“It’s lovely to meet you all.”</p><p>“You as well.” Winn fidgeted with his glass. “I would love to talk to you about your stem research.”</p><p>“You know about that?”</p><p>“I make it a habit to catch up on the greatest minds Earth has to offer.”</p><p>“Would you mind?” Lena turned to Kara.</p><p>“You don’t have to ask my permission. I don’t mind.” She turned to Winn. “She’s all yours.” Her Alpha knew Winn was harmless. Hell, all three of them were, so she knew there was nothing to be concerned about.</p><p>Kara took a step back and surveyed the room until her eyes landed on Alex off to the side and made her way to her.</p><p>“There’s the champ.”</p><p>Kara returned Alex’s embrace. “Thank you. I expected all of you to be louder when we came in.” They both turned and leaned back against the wall. Kara accepted the sweet drink from Alex and followed Alex’s finger. “Astra.” Astra had her back to them and her and Emmy were looking out the window.</p><p>“She told us to keep it down because of Emmy. No one was about to cross her.”</p><p>“She’s going to be a good grandma.”</p><p>Alex gripped her shoulder. “You should tell her that. she would love it.”</p><p>“I will.” Kara fiddled with her drink.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“What now? I may have won the respect of some of the people but not all of them.”</p><p>“Look around you. These are the people that matter. These are our friends and family. I think we’re doing okay. I know it’s easy for me to say the others don’t matter, but they don’t. In a show of surprise, the council seems to have swung to your corner. Which, we’ll keep an out eye. You really can’t trust them but look what we have. Maggie, Lena, and Emmy.” Alex set her drink down, then Kara’s before gripping Kara’s shoulders. “I love you and I’m proud of you. We’ll deal with everything else like we always have, together. You have to let me help. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Good and now you have Lena. Who I think is going to be a force. She’s asked about working in the labs with me. I’ve already consulted my supervisor and after reading about her accomplishments she’s agreed to let her. I just haven’t told Lena yet.”</p><p>“That.” she turned to the Lena who looked to be in a deep conversation with Brainy and Winn. “She’ll love that.” She knew Lena making her own friends were important and Kara would never stand in the way of her dreams or aspirations.</p><p>They both turned to the left when a commotion drew their attention. Nia, Sara, and Maggie were laughing at something on a tablet while Ava looked on. When Astra turned from the window and glared at them, Kara knew she had to move now. The last thing any of them needed was Astra breaking this up before anyone hadn’t even ate because they were being too loud.</p><p>Kara walked quickly toward Astra, snagging Emmy out of her arms and swinging her in the air. Her giggles filled the room. Kara kissed her cheek then handed her back to Astra. “She won’t break. That’s what Lena keeps telling me and I’ve stared to believe her. You should too.”</p><p>“They could be quieter.” Astra smoothed Emmy’s hair down where her head rested on her shoulder. “Her ears are sensitive.”</p><p>“Emmy’s lucky to have a grandmother like you.” Kara met Astra’s wide eyed gaze before her features changed back to her normal look.</p><p>“We’re lucky to have them.”</p><p>“That we are. I will never be able to thank you enough for what you’ve done for me. Us.”</p><p>“I don’t want your thanks. I want you to be happy. That’s all I’ve ever wanted, little one. For you and your sister to be happy.”</p><p>“I never believed it would happen for me.”</p><p>“And it has.”</p><p>“Yes.” Kara took Emmy back when she reached for her.</p><p>“We should eat.”</p><p>“Lead the way.”</p><p>“It’s time to eat everyone,” Astra said. “Please take your seat.”</p><p>“Aye, Aye, General.” Sara saluted her before Ava pulled her down into the chair beside her.</p><p>Kara pulled Lena to the side. “You doing okay?”</p><p>“I like your friends’. I think we’re going to get along just fine.”</p><p>“Good. Also, Alex told me that her supervisor has okayed you working with her. I’m sure she will tell you in her own time.” Lena grinned then threw her arms around Kara’s neck.</p><p>“That’s great news.”</p><p>“I’m glad you’re happy. I have a feeling you and Alex are going to work together well.”</p><p>“I am.” Lena kissed her on the cheek, then cupped her cheeks. “I really am.”</p><p>“Let’s eat. I’m not sure what else they have in store.”</p><p>“I am hungry.”</p><p>“Me too.” Kara pulled out Lena’s seat, then set down with Emmy in her lap. These people cared about her and she would have to learn to rely on them more. More so than she ever had in the past. It was time to start moving forward.</p><p>++++++++++++++++</p><p>Lena looked around the room after Kara excused herself to talk with Alex. Dinner was a quiet affair, considering the dirty looks Astra threw at anyone that dared to be speak too loudly. It was also nice getting to know all of Kara’s friends. They were so different than the other Kryptonians she’d met. Which she was grateful for.</p><p>Her eyes narrowed to the corner of the room where Astra was seated and held a sleeping Emmy in her arms. The General insisted on holding her practically all night and Lena didn’t mind. The more people that Emmy had in her corner the better she would be protected.</p><p>Brainy, Winn, and Nia were huddled together looking down at a tablet. While Sara and Ava stood talking with Alex and Kara.</p><p>Maggie was by the drink table, so Lena joined her and accepted the drink Maggie handed her. She was quickly becoming addicted to the sweet drink with a sour undertone, which tasted similar to cranberry juice.</p><p>“Let’s sit.”</p><p>She sat across from Maggie and cradled her cup in her hands.</p><p>“How are you holding up, kid?”</p><p>That was somewhat of a loaded question. One which she could talk about all day. “I’m all right. It’s all so new and there’s so much more to learn. How are you handling everything?”</p><p>“It took some time to get used to, but I’m starting to get the hang of it. Though, they do have a lot of laws.”</p><p>“They do.” She realized that after reading through one of the pamphlets Kara had downloaded onto her tablet. “It’s still so strange looking out the window and seeing space. As a kid I dreamed about going to space and now I am.”</p><p>“I was scared shitless the first time I looked out a window. It’s so different than anything I’ve ever done. Hell, I hadn’t even flown that much back on Earth. This is all so new and wonderful. I mean we’re on a spaceship going to a distant planet. It’s mind blowing.”</p><p>“It really is, and they are so smart. Smarter than I am.”</p><p>“Don’t sell yourself short. You’re one of the smartest minds on Earth and now you’ll be able to give them a different perspective. Just because they are more advanced than us doesn’t mean anything. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but they’re also arrogant and conceited. I think you’ll be able to contribute more than you think.”</p><p>“That…thank you. That means a lot.” She’d brought all of her research and hoped her, and Alex would be able to meld them with their technology. Her eyes landed on Nia. “What do you know about everyone here? I know Ava’s an Alpha, but I’m not sure about everyone else.”</p><p>“Let’s see. Ava is an Alpha and she has her hands full with Sara, who is an Omega, but is somewhat of a pushover for her mate. Nia is also an Alpha. Winn is a Beta and Brainy isn’t Kryptonian. He is a Coluan, but from what Alex said he would be considered an Omega.”</p><p>“He has a certain flare about him.”</p><p>Maggie chuckled. “That he does. Nia is a sweetheart and her and Brainy make a cute couple. Winn is single I believe. Astra is Astra.”</p><p>She took a sip of her drink before looking back to Maggie and decided to change the subject to what she really wanted to talk about. “I have all these feelings for her, and it hasn’t even been that long. Sometimes, I’m not sure what I’m feeling is really what I’m feeling.”</p><p>“Why do you think that?”</p><p>“Kara said she releases pheromones and …” she bit her lip. “I’m not sure if that’s clouding my judgement or what. Don’t get me wrong. I like the feelings Kara invokes in me but.”</p><p>“The way Alex explained it to me, because I had the same thoughts you did, is that the pheromones will only calm you or give you a sense of serenity. They will never alter your feelings or your mind. They will make you feel good though.”</p><p>“Oh.” She’d been wondering and all the literature she read never answered her question. “Even though we’re human.”</p><p>“Even then. After I voiced my concerns Alex ran a ton of tests on me and ran countless simulations. Whatever it is that your feeling is real.”</p><p>“So soon.”</p><p>“Lena, the Zor-El sisters are hard to resist and while I don’t have a thing for older women, Astra is also a looker.” Maggie pointed to Alex and Kara. “From all that I’ve witnessed from the other Kryptonians and their mates, I do believe we got the cream of the crop. We did good. I fell for Alex hard and fast also.”</p><p>“They are something.”</p><p>“Ladies, what are we talking about.” Sara pulled up a chair. “I figured since we’re the only humans here we will have to stick together. Out of all the fuckers on this ship, the people in this room are mostly the only ones I like.”</p><p>Maggie passed Sara a drink. “We were talking about how hot our Alpha’s are.”</p><p>Sara raised her drink. “I’ll drink to that.” she took a long sip before turning to Lena. “How are you doing? From experience, I know all of this can be a lot to take in. I was part of the first group to volunteer and they worked out quite a few bugs since then. Though as smart as they are, I think they rushed this entire thing. Hopefully, we won’t suffer from this experiment.”</p><p>Those were some of Lena’s thoughts as well. “Leaving Earth was one of the best decisions I’ve ever made. Meeting Kara, getting away from my mother. I spend most of my time in our room but when I’ve been out, I’ve also noticed how chaotic things can be.”</p><p>“I think we all were ready to get off of Earth. Either wanting a new start or running away from a lot of problems. Everyone has their own reasons.” Sara took a drink. “I’m really glad I got paired with Ava. We butted heads at the beginning, but now, I don’t know what I would do without her.”</p><p>“I feel the same way about Alex.”</p><p>“They have such a presence about them,” Sara said. “I can fight, and Ava knows I can take care of myself, but it is hot when she steps in to defend my honor. Alpha’s have this ingrained need to protect and keep their mate calm and safe. I fought it at first but it’s who they are and to stifle that would only hurt them in the long run. My own pride being a little bruised is worth it. Besides, on those days we have really good sex.”</p><p>“They do have stamina,” Maggie threw in.</p><p>Sara nodded. “And she cares. Really cares about how I’m feeling and what I need or want. It’s a good feeling knowing someone cares about you so much.” She looked to Lena. “And they do. Once you have the love of an Alpha, you’ll always have it. Kara is like a giant puppy, but she’s built like goddess. I’m sure you’ll have fun with her. If you haven’t already.” She winked.</p><p>“We’ve both decided to wait. She’s been through a lot and the last thing I want to do is push her.”</p><p>Maggie took Lena’s hand. “She has. I don’t want to betray Alex’s trust in me, but she also knows Kara has been dealt a bad hand and knows she’s had it so much better.”</p><p>“No one blames Alex. Least of all Kara.” It was nice to see her smile and laughing with everyone. “I just want to make everything better. She’s so good with me and Emmy. She’s already a wonderful mother.”</p><p>“She’s always wanted kids. Alex told me when they were little that’s all Kara would talk about.”</p><p>“I’m happy with only Emmy but I wonder if Kara will be disappointed if we don’t have more. I can’t help but wonder if, deep down, she won’t be disappointed about not having a part Kryptonian baby.”</p><p>Sara looked around before leaning forward. “I’m going to let you in on a secret, but it can’t leave this table.” Lena shared a look with Maggie before nodding. “Ava and I have decided not to have kids. Neither one of us want them.”</p><p>“But you choose to come here,” Lena said. That was the whole point of volunteering was to supply the Kryptonians with kids.</p><p>“I did and I would have bit the bullet and had a kid. My life wasn’t easy on Earth, and like you, I just wanted to get away. It took us both sitting down and talking before we both realized we didn’t want kids. I worried at first, but now, we’re mated and there’s nothing the council can do about it. We have a friend working on a form of birth control for us. Ava told me she never had a desire to sire pups. She was happy to never be a mother. We both feel that way. Trust me. Kara has always wanted pups and now she has one and you. You’ve fulfilled both her dreams. But, if you’re that worried, talk to her.”</p><p>“We have and that’s what she said. I guess it’s just my insecurities rearing their head.” Years of being Lillian Luthor’s daughter was hard to shake.</p><p>“Happens to all of us,” Maggie said. “Communication is key. Talk to her. She’s a good listener.”</p><p>“Also.” Sara drained her cup. “Lena, I don’t know what you’ve read about the council, but don’t trust them. Never trust them. They always have an agenda. Always. Watch your back when it comes to them. There’s already chatter that a lot of people on Argo aren’t happy with the result of the fight or that they let Kara play it that way.”</p><p>“Are they planning something?” It was Lena’s fear since Kara announced the fight. Kara was disliked by so many and she feared a lot of people would try and get their revenge on Kara. “Is there no way to protect her. For a society that values their laws they don’t have a problem breaking them when it comes to Kara.”</p><p>Sara stood. “Like I said. Don’t trust them. Sometimes I wish Ava and I could have stayed on Earth. Sometimes she does too. I know I would have survived with her by my side.”</p><p>“I do too, what.” Ava wrapped an arm around Sara’s waist.</p><p>“You allow me to top you.” Sara planted a kiss on Ava’s cheek even as Ava rolled her eyes.</p><p>“And,” Maggie stood, wrapping her arm around Alex’s waist. “We were talking about how lucky we are that our Alpha’s are so hot.”</p><p>Alex groaned. “Babe.”</p><p>“What? You are.”</p><p>Alex turned to Lena. “Kara is getting your daughter and said she was ready to leave.”</p><p>Lena stood. “Thank you. Ava, Sara, it was nice meeting you both.”</p><p>“Oh,” Sara said. “We’ll keep in touch.”</p><p>Lena said her goodbyes, then joined Kara who was waiting by the door, holding Emmy securely in her arms.</p><p>“You don’t have to leave with me.”</p><p>Lena slipped her arms around Kara’s waist. “Don’t be silly. Where you go, I go.”</p><p>“I like the sound of that.”</p><p>“Get used to it. I plan on sticking around.” She would also look more closely into the council. The last thing she wanted was any surprises on the horizon and she knew enough about underhanded tactics she was sure she would come up with something. Then she would talk with Alex about ways they could keep Kara safe. Kara might be the Alpha, but there was no way she would allow anything to happen to her. They were in this together. For the good or the bad. In two days, they would be married and in six days they would be on Argo.</p><p>Tonight, she would sleep wrapped in Kara’s arms and tomorrow she would get started on another list. This one dedicated to the council.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter is date night and some Astra and Emmy bonding time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go. I hope this chapter answers a lot of people’s comments about why Kara is such an outcast. It took a bit of a different turn than even I expected.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara paced in front of the window with Emmy secured in her arms. Tonight was her first official date with Lena. To say she was nervous would be an understatement. It would be the first time they would be completely alone. Astra had insisted on watching Emmy for them and Lena readily agreed. While Kara trusted Astra it would still be weird not to have Emmy for an evening. Something she would have to get used too.</p><p>She’d been planning this date all day and hoped what she’d settled on didn’t disappoint Lena. There weren’t many places she felt comfortable on board, but there was one that she’d secured for the evening. They would have dinner  then she planned on sharing a bit more of her home world with Lena. The thought of keeping anything from Lena didn’t set right with her. No matter how sensitive the information was. If they were going to be equals then Kara wanted her to know everything before tomorrow and there bonding ceremony.</p><p>She swayed as Emmy lay quietly in her arms and scrutinized her reflection in the window. Alex had been over earlier to help her get ready while Lena went to Alex’s room for Maggie to help her.</p><p>“Emmy I want to do right by you and your mom.” Kara kissed her forehead then Emmy grabbed her finger and tired to stick it in her mouth. Kara tugged her finger free and picked up her pacifier from the table. “Here you go.” She patted Emmy’s back. “I love you. I just wanted you to know. I’ll always be here and you can come to me no matter what. I’ll never hate you and I’ll never turn you away. Me, you, and Lena are a team.”</p><p>She turned from the window when Astra was announced and the door opened.</p><p>“Little one, you look nice.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“You have no reason to be so nervous.” She smoothed the collar of Kara’s shirt.</p><p>“I…” Kara took a deep breath. “I don’t want Lena to go to Argo unprepared.”</p><p>“I see.” Astra kissed Emmy’s forehead. “You want to tell her the truth?”</p><p>“Yes. She deserves to know. They all do.” When they made the treaty with Earth they’d left off a few things and Kara believed Lena deserved to know.</p><p>“Tell her. I trust you and she trusts you, but make it known the news is not to be shared.”</p><p>“I will.” Kara handed Emmy to Astra.</p><p>“Have fun.” Astra picked up Emmy’s bag then walked out the doors.</p><p>Kara fiddled with her belt when the door shut. It was time to lay all her cards on the table.</p><p>++++++++++++++</p><p>Astra adjusted the bag on her shoulder and made sure Emmy was secure before walking away from Kara’s door. It was the first time in a long time she would be taking care of a baby. Though she was nervous she would never speak the words aloud.</p><p>She ignored the looks being thrown her way and continued to the elevators. Once inside, she allowed herself a moment to relax.</p><p>“Emmy, never let anyone see you afraid or nervous. The last thing we want to do is project out insecurities out into the world. We only share those with the ones we love. And only then with the ones we trust completely. The way Kara is going to share with your mom tonight.”</p><p>She would never fault Kara for sharing with Lena but it was a slippery slope and one wrong move and they all could be pushed off. No matter, she would never deny Kara or Alex anything if it was within her power.</p><p>She stepped out of the elevator and glared at the young solider who dared to stand in her path. After a beat of silence he gulped and scurried past her. He was weak and would never survive in real combat.</p><p>“Never give in to anyone. Stand your ground and no matter what you do. Always remember.” She waited until she walked by a few stragglers before continuing. “You are a member of the great house of El, In-Ze, and Luthor. You’re stronger and more worthy than all these people combined. You will be the best of all of us if I have anything to do with it. And trust me Emmy, I do.”</p><p>The next turn led her down the hallway and to her room. As soon as she was inside, she placed Emmy’s bag on the couch then turned to the kitchen table.</p><p>“Did anyone see you come in here?” They better not have.</p><p>“I’m not an amateur. No one saw me.”</p><p>The last thing they needed after everything that happened was more trouble at their door. “Did you bring what I asked you too?”</p><p>Her guest unzipped a bag and took out a small black device.</p><p>“It works?”</p><p>“It works.”</p><p>Astra picked up the small device and showed Emmy, but kept it out of the reach of her hands. “And always pay back your enemies ten-fold.”</p><p>+++++++++++++++++</p><p>Lena smoothed the hem of her dress before turning around. “Do I look okay?”</p><p>“You look great,” Maggie said for the fifth time.</p><p>For their date, Lena and Kara decided to get ready in separate apartments. Since Alex was working, she opted to choose their apartment so her and Maggie could get to know each other better.</p><p>“It’s not to plain?” She looked down at her simple black dress.</p><p>“No. Kara will like it not matter what.”</p><p>She bit her lip. “I hope so.”</p><p>“Lena, what’s going on?”</p><p>“It’s our first time really alone.”</p><p>“You’ll do fine. It’s just Kara.”</p><p>She knew that but it was their first date. That was a big deal. Wasn’t it? Yes, she decided, it was. Before she could get another word out the security system announced Kara at the door. That was quick. It didn’t even feel like she’d be here ten minutes not the hour she had been.</p><p>“Go get her.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Lena took a deep breath,  walked to the door,  and waved her hand. The doors opened to reveal a nervous Kara. A nervous Kara who was dressed to impress. The black pants hugged her legs and the long sleeve, white tunic was cinched at her waist with a red belt. Oh my.</p><p>“Lena, you look beautiful.”</p><p>“Thank you.” she slipped her arm through Kara’s as they walked down the hallway. They turned down an unfamiliar way, before taking the elevator down. When they walked out, Alex was standing in front of a door.</p><p>“It’s all ready. Have fun ladies.”</p><p>Once she was gone, Kara slipped from Lena’s arm and stood in front of the door. “So, there’s not many places to take you on the ship and I wanted to do something special for our first date so I had Alex set up our dinner in here. The view from this room rivals the one from ours.”</p><p>Lena took a step forward and smoothed her hands over Kara’s very tense shoulders. “I’ll love it. I’m nervous too, but it’s just us.”</p><p>“Okay.” Kara reached up and clasped Lena’s hands and kissed both palms before stepping back and allowing the doors to open.</p><p>The room wasn’t large and it was empty expect for a table set in the middle of the room and a blanket and pillows situated in front of the floor to ceiling windows. Two cups and two covered plates were on the table.</p><p>“It’s not much. I thought we could talk.” Kara licked her lips.</p><p>It wasn’t much but Kara seemed more nervous than Lena would have expected. She slipped her arms around Kara’s neck and only had to wait a few seconds for Kara to pull her close. Being in Kara’s arms was one of her favorite things. She pulled back, cupped Kara’s cheeks and kissed her softly. “Let’s eat, then we can talk.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Dinner was easy and enjoyable. Lena was fast becoming a fan of the food on ship, but Kara was still on edge picking at her food more than eating it. They hadn’t even been apart for an hour, and as far as she knew Kara had only talked with Astra beforehand.</p><p>She drained her glass of juice then dabbed her lips. “Are you ready to talk?” Kara nodded, stood, and held her hand out for Lena, who took it and let Kara lead her to the blanket and pillows.</p><p>Once they were both laying back on the pillows, Kara clasped their hands together. Lena had a feeling this was a conversation Kara didn’t want to have face to face. They’d already shared so much, what could possibly be making her this anxious? She didn’t have to wait long for Kara to speak.</p><p>“What I’m about to tell you cannot leave this room.” Lena squeezed her hand. “We lied to you. Well, not you, well, yes you, but mostly to Earth. I know you’ve wondered why I’m such an outcast.”</p><p>“Kara, we don’t—”</p><p>“Yes, I do. It is because I’m sterile. The virus and the wars done more damage then I think even my people are willing to admit to themselves. We are a proud people that needed help. We need help. They almost waited too long to reach out.”</p><p>Lena kept her mouth shut but she rubbed her thumb along Kara’s hand.</p><p>“Being an Alpha means three things. You’re a protector, a provider, and you’re a sire. Those are the three most important things in our society. We can have all the scientists  we want but if we don’t have people to carry on our legacy it is all for nothing. Our council found Earth and decided you all would be the perfect species to help us carry on our legacy. They waited so long.” Kara turned so she was facing Lena. Lena adjusted her body to match Kara’s. “So many people were killed Lena. In total, our numbers are down to less than eight thousand.”</p><p>Lena opened her mouth to say something but clamped it shut. Less than eight thousand. That…their whole society was almost wiped out. That was no where near the number they’d quoted to Earth.</p><p>“And five thousand of those are Alpha’s. Kryptonian’s mate for life and our laws were passed long ago to only allow each family two children. We have locked ourselves down. We’re proud and arrogant and set ourselves up for failure. It is the Alpha’s job to carry on our people and if one of us can’t do that.” Kara turned her head to face the ceiling. “It is an honor to bring a new Kryptonian into the world. It is our main purpose. We are the only ones that can do that. And if there is not enough Omega’s to go around or if even one of us can’t carry out our purpose. What use is that purpose? I’m hated because I would be the one person in our society that cannot carry out their purpose. Once it was known that I was sterile l I knew there would never be an end in sight to the hatred my people feel for me.”</p><p>“But, you can do other things…”</p><p>“Lena, you’re a human from Earth. I’m not. You have to come to realize the distinction. It is ingrained in us that we, Alpha’s, it’s our purpose to carry on our families legacies. To carry on the legacy of Krypton. No one else can do that. They all feel like I’m taking up space that should otherwise be occupied by someone whole. No one cares about my scars or burns. Our people are dying because we don’t have enough Alpha’s to go around. Our society is in dire need and we lied to Earth to get what we wanted.”</p><p>When Kara stayed silent, Lena moved so she could cuddle up to Kara. “So, Earth doesn’t know your numbers are so low?” Now she knew the council and the people would never allow what happened at the challenge to stand. </p><p>“No one knows. We’re good at hiding things.”</p><p>“How will the women chosen really be treated?”</p><p>“What?” Kara turned and came nose to nose with Lena. “We didn’t lie about that. You all will be treated with love and respect. We mate for life. These marriages won’t be an exception. Everyone knows what they are getting into.”</p><p>Lena pulled back. That actually made sense why Kara was an outcast. They deemed her as not only not being worthy but useless to their needs as a society. She didn’t care that they lied because it didn’t change her mind about coming. “So, one war and your people could be wiped out?” It was a daunting thought.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Lena slipped her arm around Kara’s stomach and rested her head on her chest. “I’m glad you’re here and alive. I’m glad we were paired. You don’t have to worry about me saying anything to anyone. Does Maggie know?”</p><p>Kara pulled Lena close. “I don’t know. These are the things we only speak of in private. It is the greatest secret of Argo. Knowing that a well placed bomb could completely destroy us is not something we want getting in the hands of our enemies. We never speak of these things in the open. That’s why I’m hated and Alex and Astra aren’t. In most every other Kryptonian’s eyes my purpose died with me the day I became sterile and for the longest time I felt the same. In some ways I still do. It’s who I am. I am a Kryptonian Alpha, Lena. It’s who I am. I’ve always wanted a family but never thought I would have one. Now that I do, you’re stuck with me and it is not going to make the people on Argo like me any more than they already do. I’m sure they’ll feel like you should have been promised to a Alpha who could preform their duties.”</p><p>“I’m sorry for what you’ve gone thorough, but you’re not alone now. I’m here and when I say that I’m not just saying the words.” Lena leaned up and stared into Kara’s eyes. “I’m here. We’re a team now. You can come to me with anything. I promise I’ll always listen.” Lena squealed when Kara pulled her down against her then rolled over so Lena was underneath her. Lena didn’t mind the new position one bit.</p><p>“Thank you for being here and for being with me, but Lena, this is a big deal. We’ll be ridiculed together and apart. People won’t like you because you’re with me. I’m just informing you, but I will protect you and Emmy with my life. I promise.”</p><p>“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.” The last thing Lena wanted was to think about something happening to Kara right after her challenge. If Earth knew, she had a feeling they would have never made the deal with them. Instead they would have used it against them or asked for more.  She pulled Kara down until she was resting against her side. “Do we have to worry about anyone physically hurting us or will it only be verbally?” Just thinking about someone hurting Kara made her blood boil.</p><p>“Verbally.”</p><p>Kara shivered against her. “Some times words cut deeper then knives.” Lillian made sure she knew that.</p><p>“Some times.”</p><p>Lena shifted so they were laying chest to chest. she kissed the tip of Kara’s nose. “I could lay here with you all night.” It surprised her how much just being in Kara’s presence made her feel safe. “You’re pheromones are working their magic on me.”</p><p>“It comes naturally with you.”</p><p>“I’m not complaining. It’s nice. Just being her with you. Getting to know you. Getting to know us.” She pushed Kara away and stood. This time she held out her hand to Kara, who allowed herself to be pulled up. “Dance with me.”</p><p>“Always, but I warn you I’m not that good.”</p><p>“It’s not a contest and I promise this isn’t a test.” Lena laced her fingers behind Kara’s neck and sunk into Kara’s warmth. There was a lot more going on then she could have ever anticipated and she was starting to think that it was no coincidence that they allowed her to come on board. Oh, she believed it wasn’t their choice, but Astra had presented them with a perfect opportunity and they took it. It looked like they were playing some sort of long con and if Lena knew one thing it was how to twist a situation to her advantage. She may not like being a Luthor or how Lillian raised her, but one thing was certain. She was a Luthor and Lillian always told her to hold all her cards close to her chest. Never let them see you sweat and never, ever, let them know your hand.</p><p>Tomorrow they would be married, which, thankfully, would just be them and other couple’s reciting the preplanned words. Later on they could have a more intimate ceremony with family and friends. This would do what it needed to and she would forever be tied with Kara and her family. Then she would start her research and maybe make a few friends. The only way she was going to learn anything was to ask questions. And she was a master at getting what she wanted out of someone with only a few well placed words. That could wait until tomorrow.</p><p>Tonight was for her and Kara. She pulled until Kara was only a breath away. “How long do we have?”</p><p>“Astra took Emmy’s bag.”</p><p>“Good.” She captured the lips she seemed to daydream about all the time. “You’re so good at that”</p><p>“I’m good at other things too.” Kata grinned at her.</p><p>Lena stilled her steps. “I just bet you are.” Was she ready for sex? No, but there was so much fun they could have until then. Lena pulled away and lay back on the pillows beckoning Kara to her. Kara hesitated. “Don’t get shy on me now. I’m not ready for sex but I do want you to hold me and I wouldn’t be opposed if your hands decided to wander.”</p><p>Kara’s eyes sparkled as she knelt on the blanket in front of Lena and ran her finger along the bare skin of Lena’s leg. “You mean like this or,” Kara ran her entire hand along Lena’s calf before bending down and kissing the skin. “This.”</p><p>Lena’s heart pounded with the first touch and the cheeky grin on Kara’s face wasn’t helping matters. Two could play this game. She lifted her foot and ran it along Kara’s thigh. “That’s a start.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay y’all. Honestly, I haven’t had much desire to update this, but a tiny bit of inspiration hit, so this is what I came up with. Hopefully, the next chapter comes more quickly. </p><p>My goal was to update before the new year and here we are. </p><p>It’s been a while and I only reread the chapter before this one. I hope there isn’t any inconsistency’s but there might be. </p><p>This isn’t where I wanted the chapter to go but after so long I went with it. </p><p>I am not a hundred percent happy with this chapter but I hope you all enjoy it.<br/>I only read through it twice, so there are probably mistakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara held Emmy securely in her arms, even as the little one squirmed to get out. She’d left Lena earlier that morning in the capable hands of Maggie to get ready for the ceremony. In less than two hours she would be married. A dream she never thought would come true. It was still so surreal to even wrap her head around. Everything had moved so quickly.</p><p>She stood back and took in the people running around. The hanger the ceremony would take place in was the biggest open space on the ship. Currently there was only two ships docked, but before the ceremony would begin those ships would be flown off to make even more room for the guests. According to Astra there were twenty four couples to be wed.</p><p>When Kara told Lena there wouldn’t be many people present, she didn’t think there would be. It looked like everyone was going to turn out to see her and Lena wed or just to glare at them. Astra told her it would be a full house.</p><p>Most were still upset about her winning the challenge and how she’d won. Others didn’t believe she won in the first place. It was a delicate balance trying to steer clear of all the naysayers. A few had surprised her with their support, but she knew they were in the minority.</p><p>“Chin up, buttercup.”</p><p>Kara turned so she was facing Sara.</p><p>Sara squeezed Kara’s hand. “You’re getting hitched today. These assholes are never going to like you so don’t pay them any mind.”</p><p>“Me getting married is only going to fuel their hate.”</p><p>“It will, but you have plenty of people on your side. Ava and I are lucky to count ourselves among them.” Sara stepped up so she was standing in front of Kara and cupped the back of Emmy’s head. “This is what matters. Your family.”  She took a step backward. “Besides, I do love a good fight.”</p><p>“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that,” Ava said, wrapping her arms around Sara’s waist. “But, if it does, I’m right there with you.”</p><p>“Damn right you are.”</p><p>“Thank you both, but hopefully it doesn’t come to that. I just want a peaceful bonding.”</p><p>“And a wild night,” Sara threw in.</p><p>“Oh, I…” The truth was, she wasn’t ready for that. Lena didn’t seem to be disappointed when they discussed this very matter. They would be alone tonight, but they’d both agreed sex was off the table. Alex and Maggie would be keeping Emmy for the night. It would be the first time it was really only the two of them and Kara couldn’t wait.</p><p>“Sara, leave her alone.”</p><p>“All teasing aside, are you supposed to even be here?” Sara asked. “Aren’t you supposed to be getting dressed.”</p><p>“Oh, I had a little time and wanted to check things out.”</p><p>“Not to worry, that’s what we’re here for. Nia and Brainy are on the other side of the hanger and Astra is doing her normal walk about. We have this well under control. Go get dressed. You do not want to get married in your sweatpants.”</p><p>“No, I don’t.” Kara bide them goodbye and walked out of the hanger and into the hallway. “Emmy today is a big day. We’re going to officially become a family.”</p><p>++++++++++++++++</p><p>“Stop.” Maggie pulled Lena to a stop from pacing. “You have got to calm down. Today is going to be fine. Nothing is going to happen.”</p><p>“Maggie.”</p><p>“I’m serious. Every one of our friends will make sure of it. You two will be getting married. Now. Take a deep breath and exhale. Feel better?”</p><p>“Loads.” The previous night she wasn’t nervous, but today was another matter. She wanted to marry Kara, but there was a nagging feeling that it was all going to blow up in their faces. Though, she did feel a bit better about the fact that they were all marrying in a group setting. She couldn’t imagine the council trying something when so many other Alpha’s were also set to be married. No, today, it wasn’t them that worried her. It was everyone else.</p><p>“I was nervous when Alex and I married also. There was so many unknowns. There is still so many unknowns, but, and it’s weird for such a short amount of time, but I love her. It’s also taken me quite a while to give up some of my control over my life. Alex is an Alpha. My Alpha and with that, certain ideas are embedded in their mind. Their way of being. Kryptonians aren’t human but being an Alpha draws on a whole other set of issues. Alex wants to protect me and care for me and provide for me. I’m not used to that.”</p><p>“It won’t be easy.” All her life she’d only had herself to rely on and now, knowing Kara would want to take care of her was a new and, frankly, scary thought.</p><p>Maggie sat on the couch than patted the spot beside her. “Trusting others doesn’t come easy to me. Never has. This is different though. I do trust her, and I can’t explain it, but that feeling is just there. I know she would do anything to make sure I was taken care of and Kara will do the same for you. While Alpha’s are different in so many ways, they are at their core all the same. That instinct will always be there and once you two are married it will explode within her. Let it. The first few weeks will be overwhelming. They were for me.”</p><p>“Overwhelming, I believe I can handle. Truthfully, It’s nice to be wanted.”</p><p>“Yes, it is.”</p><p>Lena stood. “This won’t stop our problems.” There was no way Maggie wouldn’t have picked up on the council and their power.</p><p>“Maybe not, but it will solidify the bond between you two. Don’t discount that.”</p><p>“I’m not, but Maggie. This.” she waved around the room. “There are eyes everywhere. You have to realize—”</p><p>Maggie placed her finger over Lena’s lips. “Oh, I do. I was a detective and that just doesn’t go away. Trust me, I know.”</p><p>“And are you doing anything about it?” She needed someone to rely on besides Kara. She needed a friend. Hopefully more than one.”</p><p>“We are.”</p><p>“We?”</p><p>“hmm.” Maggie walked to the window and Lena followed.  They both leaned against it, looking out. “While I won’t get into everything now, I will say, things have been in the works for a while. There are four of us involved. Lena, you wouldn’t believe the scope of things.” She turned from the window to Lena. “We are going to meet in two days’ time. They’ve extended the invitation to you as well. We’ll discuss everything then and get you caught up. We do not discuss such matters with our Alpha’s. At least not yet.”</p><p>Lena nodded. So, there were others that felt the shift on the ship. “Can you tell me how deep the corruption goes?” It was one thing to suspect something was going on but hearing there actually was, surprisingly, was a great comfort. Numbers, and equations she could work with.</p><p>“How far did the corruption go with your brother?”</p><p>Shit. That was not a comforting thought. Lex had thousands of people in his pockets. His corruption went all the way to the white house and several other countries leadership. “Well, I hope I will be ablet to bring something to the table.”</p><p>“We all know you will.” Maggie clapped her hands together. “But first we need to get you married.”</p><p>Lena took a deep breath. “Yes. That is one step I don’t want to miss.”</p><p>“It is one step you can’t miss. We need all of our people strong and being married will give Kara that boost of confidence she needs.”</p><p>“Needs for what?”</p><p>“Whatever we need her for.”</p><p>“Cryptic.”</p><p>“I’m not trying to be, but Lena no one expected Kara to win that fight. It would have been the perfect opportunity to take her out. The council should have taken the opportunity for what it was, but they didn’t. We need to find out why.”</p><p>That was Lena’s thinking as well. “After the wedding.”</p><p>“After the wedding.”</p><p>“The ceremony will be quick?”</p><p>“It was for us. There were twenty couple wed along with Alex and me. You have the notecard I gave you with the vows?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Just repeat the words when the time comes then you and Kara will sign you name in the bonding book and it will be done. Then we can eat. Nia and Sam have been cooking up a storm.”</p><p>Lena turned to look at the white robes she would wear for the ceremony. Kara’s house insignia stitched onto the right shoulder. She was told Kara’s robes would be blue. “Who’s Sam?” It was the first time she was hearing the name.</p><p>“Sam Arias. She’s a human that has bonded with Andrea, an Alpha. Andrea is also friends with Alex. She’s intense, but loyal. Sam adores her. They were among the first group to be wed and are expecting a baby.”</p><p>“Already?”</p><p>Maggie chuckled. “They worked fast.” Maggie eyed the clock. “You ready for this?”</p><p>“Yes.” She took the robe off the hangers and slipped it on. Maggie helped her straighten the belt. She put her slippers on, but knew once the ceremony began, they would be asked to take their shoes off. She hoped the hanger floor was clean. “Yes, I am.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had not expected to introduce Sam and  Andrea at all, but it felt like a good place to do so.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait. I’ve been working on an original story and unfortunately this takes a backseat to that one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara fidgeted and fiddled with her belt.</p>
<p>“Stop that.” Alex swatted her hand away.</p>
<p>Kara slipped her hands behind her back and clasped them. She had been positioned near the hanger by the entrance doors for the ceremony. Ever Alpha was allowed someone to stand up with them and Kara had naturally chosen Alex. Councilman Tar-An stood on a small platform to perform the ceremony. He was likeable enough she supposed. He’d never been outright hostile to her but that didn’t mean anything. Most were somewhat nice to her face; it was when your back was turned the backstabbing happened.</p>
<p>The ceremony was stated to start in fifteen minutes, and she couldn’t wait to see Lena in her robes. They were to be married. She never thought she would in this position, and she would never take it for granted. Or Lena. Or Emmy. </p>
<p>She ignored the Alpha’s to her left who, occasionally, would say something derogatory toward her just loud enough for her and Alex to hear. They should be focused on their upcoming nuptials and not her. She’d stopped Alex from turning around to confront them. That could wait for another day.</p>
<p>At the far end of the hanger, the room was packed with family and friends. Sara and Ava weren’t hard to spot and neither were Sam and Andrea. Astra and Emmy were situated not far from where Kara stood. She knew Nia and Brainy were around, but she wasn’t sure where. Maggie was with Lena. She was so glad Lena had someone to talk to. Someone she was already formally with. That did bode well for their future. Lena needed her own support system.</p>
<p>When Maggie walked in and joined Astra and the council took their seats, Kara knew the ceremony was about to being. She knew Lena could hold her own, but she hoped the other women weren’t given her a hard time.</p>
<p>At Alex’s hand on her arm she turned when the hanger doors opened, and the women started filing in. Near the middle of the pack she spotted Lena and her heart rate picked up.</p>
<p>“Wow.”</p>
<p>The white robes hung loosely on her frame, but it was her signina on the shoulder that had Kara standing up straighter. Lena was hers and they were to be married. She forced herself to not release any pheromones. The last thing she needed was to cause a scene. If the other Alpha’s could control theirs, she could control hers.</p>
<p>Before she could blink Lena was in front of her and she reached out and straightened the collar of Kara’s robes. “It’s time.”</p>
<p>Kara took her hand and turned toward Tar-An. “It is.” She remained as stoic as she could but inside, she was doing flips. A surge of protectiveness engulfed her, and she just did keep herself from wrapping Lena in her arms. <em>Get a grip of yourself.</em></p>
<p>Her eyes scanned the crowd and a few other Alpha’s were looking at them but at a thumbs up from Sara, Kara brought her attention back to the ceremony. Sara promised her an easy and fight free ceremony and Kara believed her. She would trust in Sara’s friendship and her word.</p>
<p>“Now,” Tar-An said. “Alphas, repeat after me.”</p>
<p>Kara turned to face Lena and took both of her hands. She could drown in Lena’s eyes.</p>
<p>“I promise to always stay loyal and faithful. I promise to always protect you and our families with my life.”</p>
<p>Kara repeated the words then winked when Lena smiled.</p>
<p>“My place will always be by your side. I pledge my life and my remaining years to you and our life together.”</p>
<p>There was no way she would ever break her vows.</p>
<p>“For my place as your Alpha will always be by your side.”</p>
<p>As the last words left her lips, Kara felt a contentment she’d never felt before. This feeling is what she’d been missing. The sheer rightness of the moment took her breath away.</p>
<p>“Now, human mates, repeat after me.”</p>
<p>Lena licked her lips.</p>
<p>“I pledge myself to you and our family. I pledge myself to the effort of continuing your Kryptonian legacy.”</p>
<p>As Lena repeated the words, Kara’s heart beat faster and faster.</p>
<p>“I give myself to you freely and uninhibited.”</p>
<p>As the last words slipped past Lena’s lips, Kara tugged her a little bit closer. She hated how the words were phrased but knew in her heart Lena would have never repeated them if she didn’t mean them.</p>
<p>“May every couple have a wonderful and prosperous marriage with lots of offspring. Congratulations, you are bonded.”</p>
<p>Before meeting Lena, the words would have devastated her, but they already had a little one. Emmy would grow up and learn the ways of Krypton and carry on the El legacy. She knew, she would never fully accept that she couldn’t sire a child but knew Lena would be there for her every step of the way.</p>
<p>Lena pulled her closer and wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and Kara sunk into the embrace before pulling back and kissing Lena lightly on the lips. “We did it.”</p>
<p>“We did. Wow.”</p>
<p>Lena’s grin was infections. “It feels surreal. We bonded. You’re official a Zor-El.”</p>
<p>“When I walked into that building weeks ago, I never thought this would be the outcome, but I am so glad it was. I can’t wait to get to know you and your Alpha.”</p>
<p>“I promise I will always be here. Always. For you and Emmy. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me now.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”</p>
<p>“We have the easy part over with.” She knew it wouldn’t be easy. Especially when they made it to Argo, but it was time to lean on her friends. The way they always told her too. It wasn’t just her anymore. It was her, Lena, and Emmy. They are what mattered now.</p>
<p>Kara laughed when her friends wrapped them both in hugs.</p>
<p>“Woohoo,” Sara said.</p>
<p>“Congratulations.” Astra hand a squirming Emmy to Lena.</p>
<p>“Now we eat,” Nia said.</p>
<p>“Oh.” Kara waved someone over. “Lena this is Sam and Andrea.”</p>
<p>Lena held out her hand. “It’s nice to meet you both.”</p>
<p>“You too,” Sam said. “You can join our Earth squad now. Me, Sara, and Maggie.”</p>
<p>“I would really like that.”</p>
<p>Kara looked back when someone tugged on her arm and she excused herself to talk with Astra and left Lena in the capable hands of her friends.</p>
<p>“Aunt Astra?” The look on Astra’s face was way to serious for such a happy occasion.</p>
<p>Astra smoothed her hands down Kara’s arms. “Are you happy?”</p>
<p>“Yes. All thanks to you.”</p>
<p>“All I’ve ever wanted was for you and Alex to be happy. I promised your parents I would always be there for you and help you both succeed.”</p>
<p>“You have. I’m not sure what we would have done without you.” Kara hugged her. “Thank you so much. If not for you.” Kara pulled back and shook her head. “Just thank you.”</p>
<p>“I love you Kara and I thank Lena is an excellent mate for you. Rely on her. I sense a great strength in her. Lean into that.”</p>
<p>“I will.”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>Kara turned when Lena walked up to them with Emmy. “Mind if we interrupt?”</p>
<p>“I’ll leave you two.”</p>
<p>Emmy was smiling and Kara lifted her into her arms and kissed her forehead. Her daughter. “My Emmy.” The happiness radiating from Lena was almost too much for Kara to take. Her Alpha surged forward inside of her. She knew she had to eat with her family and friends but all she really wanted was to take Lena back to their rooms. The overwhelming urge to solidify their bond made her groan and she closed her eyes to push down the urge to drag her off.</p>
<p>Being aroused wasn’t anything new for her but this was on a whole other level. Lena was her mate. The last thing she wanted was to open her eyes but when Emmy was lifted out of her arms and Lena cupped her cheeks, she opened them and stared straight into Lena’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Kara, I’m not sure anyone else can smell them but I can. Your pheromones are very strong right now and very  distracting.”</p>
<p>“I…I’m sorry.” She shifted so that her bottom half didn’t touch any part of Lena. This was so embarrassing.</p>
<p>“Don’t do that. there is nothing to be sorry for. Can you get it under control, or do we need to go back to the room before we eat?”</p>
<p>That was the last thing she wanted. She rolled her neck before taking a deep beath. “I.” She licked her lips, pushed her Alpha urges back, as much as she could, then looked back at Lena. “I want to wait. I’m not ready but my Alpha is. She is very persistent.” Lena took a step back and although it’s what Kara needed in the moment; she still missed the feel of Lena against her.</p>
<p>“Are you sure? Kara if this is something we need to do, I wouldn’t be opposed, but I don’t want either of us to rush if we can wait.”</p>
<p>Being true to what they’d already decided was what mattered. “I can control it.”</p>
<p>“I understand that you can but.” Lena took a breath. “Would us having sex help you control your Alpha? If it’s something we need to do, we can. All I care about is your wellbeing.”</p>
<p>“Lena, we’re in this together. Us. The feelings just overwhelmed me. I can control it.”</p>
<p>“I guess what I’m asking is. I know we’re married and decided to wait but will us waiting hurt you physically. Will your Alpha cause you pain?”</p>
<p>“No. I promise I’m okay. We’re okay. I can control my Alpha.” Kara knew that now that they were married, she would have to tap into her Alpha side more and embrace what it really meant to be an Alpha. She had a feeling she would be asking Alex a lot of questions. She pulled Lena into her arms again when she’d gotten herself under control. “I can’t wait to be alone with you tonight, but I am hungry.” She needed a distraction and family, friends, and food was just what she needed. She wouldn’t think about being alone with Lena right now. There would be plenty of time for that later.</p>
<p>“I hear they made a feast in our honor.” Lena bit her lip.</p>
<p>“A feast, you say?”</p>
<p>Lena laughed. “That’s what they say.” She slipped her arms around Kara’s neck and whispered in her ear. “We’re married.”</p>
<p>“Feels good doesn’t it?”</p>
<p>“It feels great.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did not expect the next chapter to come so quickly. Please don’t get used to that. </p><p>When you read this chapter remember it is a slow burn, but you won’t have to wait too much longer. I promise. Just FYI, I never write explicit sex scenes in any of my stories, including my published work, so I hope no one is too disappointed with what I have planned.</p><p>I promise not to leave anyone hanging though and I hope you stick around because I believe you will enjoy the chapter when it comes. I just wanted to give everyone a heads up. </p><p>Also, someone mentioned something about keeping the couples straight, so I thought I would make a note of them below. I sometimes forget not everyone watches Legends.<br/>Kara &amp; Lena (Supercorp)<br/>Alex &amp; Maggie (Sanvers)<br/>Nia &amp; Brainy (Brainia)<br/>Sam &amp; Andera (?)<br/>Sara &amp; Ava (Avalance – From Legends)<br/>I believe that’s all I’ve introduced.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena slipped her arm through Kara’s as they said their goodnights and exited out of the room, leaving Emmy in the more than capable hands of Maggie and Alex.</p><p>On the one hand, the ceremony was quick and easy but on the other hand, it was nothing like she pictured her wedding day growing up. Her dreams never included being onboard an alien spaceship with dozens of other couples but for them it was perfect. Kara had promised her later on they could have another ceremony, but she wasn’t sure she wanted one. They were married and that’s all that mattered.</p><p>Kara could maybe fool herself and the others, but Lena noticed she was still tense from the ceremony. She’d read everything she could on Alpha’s and bonding but Kara’s reaction to her, while nice, was unexpected. From what she’d read, Alpha’s normally held back all of their urges until a more appropriate time. The last thing she wanted to do was embarrass her further so she refrained from saying anything around the others, but soon it would be just the two of them.</p><p>She couldn’t wait to get out of the robes and into something more comfortable. While they’d agreed to wait, she would bring it up again in their rooms. The last thing she wanted was to cause Kara any pain that could be prevented.</p><p>While she knew Kara’s Alpha wasn’t a separate part of her, it was clear she was struggling with something that included more than being aroused.</p><p>“Oh.” Kara brought them to a stop. “I need to get something from my office before we go home.”</p><p>“Of course.” The room was smaller than she’d expected. Kara rummaged in her drawer, slipped something out than into her pocket. It was clear she wanted to keep whatever it was private, and Lena wouldn’t push her. She knew Kara would never hurt her.</p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>“Actually. I was wondering if Earth was still visible?”</p><p>Kara tilted her head. “It should be. I don’t think we’re so far out that you wouldn’t be able to see it.” Kara slipped her hand into Lena’s and tugged her. “This way.”</p><p>Now that her reality was sitting in, she wanted to see it one last time. If only for the memory.</p><p>“Here we go.” Kara typed in her code and the door swooshed open. There were a few other people inside, but Kara ignored them and lead her to the corner of the observatory room.</p><p>Lena leaned into her side and looked to where Kara was pointing. “That small dot?”</p><p>“That’s Earth.”</p><p>It was sobering to know she was so far away and would never be returning. When she dreamed of getting away from her mother, her dreams never included a completely different galaxy. She touched the window where Earth was then turned to Kara. “I’m ready.”</p><p>“Are you sure? By morning it will no longer be visible.”</p><p>“I’m sure.”</p><p>They walked past a few people who sneered at them, Lena ignored them. It must take a lot of energy to be so bitter all the time. That’s not the kind of household she wanted Emmy to grow up in.</p><p>Five minutes later they were standing outside their rooms. Lena waved her hand over the door and it opened.</p><p>Once the door shut behind them, Kara excused herself to the bathroom. Lena could only imagine what she was doing in there. Now that they were alone her nerves had ratcheted up. The last thing she wanted was to push Kara, but she hoped she was at least up for some cuddling and kissing. It was their wedding night after all.</p><p>When Kara exited the bathroom, Lena had to force herself to remain calm. Kara wasn’t wearing anything different than normal, but Lena’s reaction was completely different then she was used to. The sweatpants hung low on her hips and the long sleeve shirt hugged her breasts nicely. Lena licked her lips, walked up to Kara, kissed her quickly on the lips, then walked into the bedroom to change.</p><p>As the door shut behind her, she leaned back against it. “Get a grip, Luthor. It’s just Kara.” After a few moments to collect herself, she changed into a pair of her own sweatpants. She held the tank top in her hand debating on whether to take her bra off or not. In the end, she decided on the top, sans the bra. This was their home, and they were married. This wouldn’t be different than any other night they’d spent together. Except for the fact that Emmy wasn’t here. They’d never been alone like this before.</p><p>Lena removed her make up, washed her face, then slipped her glasses on before putting her hair up in a loose bun. There. Surely Kara wouldn’t be turned on now. She looked plain. Just the look she was going for. After putting on a pair of black socks she walked back into the living room.</p><p>“So, what do you want to do now?”</p><p>Kara turned from the counter. “I was thinking…” The glass in her hand dropped and the water splashed on the floor. “Shoot. Sorry.” She knelt and started cleaning up the mess.</p><p>Lena frowned but quickly joined her and helped her wipe up the mess. When Lena brushed her hand over Kara’s arm she withdrew and stood, putting space between them. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yep. Fine.” Kara wiped her hands on her pants. “Just fine.” She gripped the counter and hung her head. Her breathing was fast, and Lena was afraid she was having another panic attack.</p><p>“Kara, please talk to me.” This is not how she planned for their night to go.</p><p>“I just need a minute.”</p><p>Lena crossed her arms and rested her hip on the kitchen counter facing Kara. After a few moments she seemed to get herself together, then turned to Lena. The smile on her face was tight and seemed forced. Maybe she should have dressed up more.</p><p>She should have tried harder. “I should change.”</p><p>“No,” Kara all but shouted. “No.” She shook her head. “I’m fine. I just needed to get myself together. I’m good now. Don’t change. I want you to be comfortable in our home and you should be able to wear whatever you want without my libido getting in the way.”</p><p>Libido? Lena looked down at herself then frowned before looking back up to Kara, whose eyes were focused on her breasts. Oh. Oh. Lena motioned with her finger for Kara to look up and when she did, Lena was rewarded with the flushed face of her wife. “I purposely dressed down so this wouldn’t happen. I didn’t feel, at all, sexy until I saw the way you’re looking at me.”</p><p>Kara furrowed her brows. “Lena, I hate to break it to you, but you are sexy in anything you wear. But seeing you here, so comfortable in our home, wearing something you would never allow anyone else to see.” Kara shook her head. “It’s a huge turn on. You’re beautiful always, but none more than when you’re here with me. Like this.”</p><p>No one had ever made her feel like this. So, cared for. So, cared about. “You’re one of a kind. I hope you realize that.” She walked forward until she was a step away from Kara. “Is this okay?”</p><p>“I think I can do better than that.”</p><p>Lena melted when Kara drew her into her arms. She slipped her arms around Kara’s neck and sunk into the embrace. She instantly relaxed when Kara released her pheromones. She discreetly shifted her body and slid her leg in-between Kara’s to be met with nothing out of turn. She pulled back a fraction and kissed Kara the way she’d been thinking about all day.</p><p>She squeaked when Kara picked her up and carried her to the couch, never breaking the kiss. Lena laughed when Kara laid her on the couch and lay down behind her.</p><p>“What’s so funny?”</p><p>“We’re married.” She turned so she was facing Kara. The arms that encircled her made her feel so safe. “We’re married.” Her finger traced the scar on Kara’s face before she leaned forward and kissed the same path her finger had traveled before capturing Kara’s lips. “I don’t think I’m ever going to tire of kissing you.”</p><p>“Nor I you.”</p><p>“Is this okay? Us being intimate like this? I don’t want to ever do anything to cause you any pain.”</p><p>“I’m fine now. Being with you at the ceremony and what it meant, us being married, you being my mate, sparked something in me I wasn’t expecting. It caught me off guard.”</p><p>Lena licked her lips. “You don’t have to ever be embarrassed about your bodies reaction to me. It’s nice being wanted. It’s nice knowing you want me.”</p><p>“It wasn’t being around you. It was being around everyone else. I’ve spent my entire life making sure they never saw any weakness in me. Today they saw that weakness.”</p><p>“Wanting me isn’t a weakness.”</p><p>“Lena, it is around other people. Alpha’s must always control themselves around others. Whether that be arousal, strength, anger. Really anything. Being alone with their mate is something completely different. But being around others.” She lay back and pulled Lena hallway on top of her.</p><p>Lena adjusted her legs and lay her head on Kara’s chest. She’d learned Kara didn’t necessarily like having heart to heart talks eye to eye. It was a small thing to accept to make sure Kara was comfortable. “Go on.” She kissed Kara’s neck and Kara tightened her arms around her.</p><p>“An Alpha must never lose control of themselves. It shows greater strength to control your Alpha then to let your urges get the better of you.”</p><p>“I understand.” Kara was under a lot of pressure. Most of which she placed on herself. However, she completely understood not allowing yourself to lose control. Lillian would have never stood for that and Lena learned the hard way what disobeying her rules meant.  Thank god she would never have to deal with her again. “You’re okay now? You still want to wait?”</p><p>“I…I’m okay. I promise.” Kara kissed her forehead. “I would like to wait. Just a little longer. What about you. Do you still want to wait?”</p><p>Kara was by far the hottest woman she’d ever laid eyes on, but truthfully, they hadn’t known each other that long. She wasn’t opposed to having sex with her, but it seemed so quick. The only reason they were married so fast was because it was warranted. And it had been a long time for her. The last time she had sex was when Emmy was conceived. “I would like to wait a little longer as well.” She raised up so she could see Kara’s face. “I never expected to like the person I was matched with. I only ever wanted a good life for Emmy. All I hoped for was for the Alpha I was matched with to treat me well and love my daughter. Being matched with you is mind-boggling.” She cupped Kara’s cheek. “I never expected you,” she said quietly.</p><p>Kara picked up Lena’s hand from her cheek and kissed it. “And I never expected you. We’ll get there. I have no doubt about that.”</p><p>“I want you Kara. That’s not the issues. Everything has moved so fast that I would like to wait just a little bit longer.”</p><p>“I agree and respect that. We have time.”</p><p>Lena leaned down and kissed Kara on the cheek. “We can kiss though, right?”</p><p>“Definitely.”</p><p>“And cuddle?”</p><p>“I will cuddle with you any time you want me to. I am an ace cuddler.”</p><p>Lena laughed and moved so she straddled Kara’s hips. She sat up and placed her hands on Kara’s chest. “Is this okay?” She didn’t want to push Kara, but a little teasing never hurt anyone.</p><p>Kara narrowed her eyes. “You minx.” She sat up so fast, Lena didn’t have time to react until she was laying on her back with Kara above her. “Do you want to play, Lena?”</p><p>“I really, really do.” This woman was fast becoming her favorite person besides Emmy. “It is our wedding night, after all.”</p><p>All of a sudden Kara got up and held out her hand for Lena to take, which she did, and stood. “Bedroom?”</p><p>“Bedroom.” Nothing was ever guaranteed. Lena knew that, but they would have their night. Just the two of them, then she would get started on her research. It was time to find out what was really going on onboard this ship so she knew some of what she would have to deal with on Argo and the council.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter; Earth squad. What exactly is going on with the council?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>